


Like I am free again

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Баки вспоминает, и это правда.<br/>Но он не чувствует."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I am free again

\- Долбанная хрень!  
Баки слишком быстро учится. Он глотает современный мир, пропуская его через себя, запоминая мелочи, пытаясь вжиться, вписаться, сродниться, - с такой поспешностью, словно уже завтра наступит конец света, а Баки еще не успел узнать, что такое интернет. На самом деле, у Баки огромное количество причин, чтобы так себя вести, и вот главная: прошлое его пугает.  
Пугает до чертиков, а потому притворяться, что двадцать первый век - замечательное время, узнать бы о нем побольше нового, и еще больше, и еще - отличная, вроде как, идея.  
Стив не согласен, но он молчит; лишь бы Баки наконец был в порядке.  
\- Чертова хреновина! - снова слышится из кухни. У Старка было предостаточно возможностей, чтобы покопаться в руке Барнса, и эти двое провели вместе много времени, по мнению Стива - непозволительно много; Баки понабрался кое-каких знаний и у Тони, а Стив думает, что его друг никогда в жизни столько не сквернословил, даже когда был еще мальчишкой.   
Теперь же новые фразы за Баки можно записывать в до сих пор не заполненный до конца блокнот.  
Стив заходит на кухню; Баки стоит, мрачно скрестив на груди руки, в белой майке и спортивных штанах Роджерса, взъерошенный, недавно постриженный, совсем домашний, и Стив прекрасно знает этот взгляд. Баки всегда так смотрел, изображая, что обижен на весь мир.  
"Она сказала, что я несерьезен, и поэтому не пойдет со мной гулять. Правда, можешь представить? Сказала, что хочет, чтобы ее любили, признавались ей в любви. Стиви, мне пятнадцать, какая любовь! О чем эти девчонки думают?"  
Стив не знал, о чем думают девчонки, и сейчас не знает, - ни одна девушка в мире не волнует его так, как Баки Барнс.  
\- Что случилось? - он улыбается, но Баки все еще хмурит брови.  
\- Эта идиотская штука, - Барнс возмущенно указывает на йогуртницу; ее однажды притащил Старк, жизнерадостно сообщив, что подумал, - весь такой идеальный Кэп и питаться, наверное, должен правильно. Стиву это еще тогда не казалось смешным.  
Он подходит ближе.  
\- Эта идиотская штука, - повторяет Баки, - я могу представить несколько способов убийства с помощью этой адской машины, но как, скажи, получить из нее что-то съедобное?  
\- Тебе же не нравятся йогурты, - осторожно замечает Стив. Они давно еще определили правила: Роджерс не вдается в подробности, когда дело касается истории, характера и привычек Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, которому не нужны чужие представления о нем, он наслушался их вдоволь, запутался насмерть; Баки должен вспомнить сам.  
Баки потирает затылок правой рукой, поворачивает голову; его взгляд ощутимо теплеет, и у Стива что-то екает в груди.  
\- Тебе нравятся.  
Стив пытается улыбнуться, кладет руку Баки на плечо, и тот вздрагивает.  
  
"Ты вот-вот останешься единственный молодым парнем в Нью-Йорке. А здесь три с половиной миллиона женщин!"  
Можно притворяться сколько угодно, но, вообще-то, у них большие проблемы.  
Воспоминания обрушиваются на Баки во сне и наяву, без всяких предупреждений, случайные, хаотичные, разрозненные, и в этом есть что-то неправильное, - как выдергивать из контекста фразы. Стив не видел никого и ничего, гоняясь за Баки по всему свету, а когда, наконец, вернул в Нью-Йорк, был по-настоящему счастлив.  
Первые пару дней.  
Потому что потом обнаружилось, что Баки застрял; где-то на полпути между Зимним Солдатом и Джеймсом Барнсом Баки все продолжает метаться до сих пор, и просто произнести его имя - больше не помогает, истории из прошлого - больше не помогают; Баки, устало потирая виски, говорит, что вспоминает.  
Я на самом деле вспоминаю, Стиви, и хватит носиться со мной, как с хрустальной вазой, говорит Баки.  
Стиви, говорит он ("Стиви" звучит неестественно, не так, как раньше, потому что о том, что Баки так называл Роджерса, ему рассказал Стив), методично избивая боксерскую грушу, - я вспоминаю, да, большую часть того, что ты говорил, не в этом дело, не в этом, понимаешь?  
Понимаешь, Стив?  
Стив понимает.  
В нем все еще жив тот страх, который он испытал, рассказывая Баки об их разговоре, случившемся после смерти матери.  
\- И я сказал, что справлюсь один, а ты сказал, что я не должен.  
\- Я помню, - медленно ответил тогда Баки, и Стив с надеждой подался вперед, но Баки поднял голову, и в глазах его было только недоумение, - почему?  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему я так сказал?  
Баки вспоминает, и это правда.  
Но он не чувствует.

* * *

"Я с тобой до конца".  
Баки перекатывается на живот, накрывая голову подушкой; через окно в комнату проникает свет, он слишком яркий, и Баки думает, может быть, Зимний солдат потому и зимний, что не любит весну?  
В его мыслях это звучит, как и должно звучать - неудачной шуткой.  
Баки спит на диване в комнате Стива, диван появляется там только после того, как Баки отказывается ложиться с Роджерсом в одну кровать. Тот уговаривал его одно время, - рассказывал, что им не впервой, будто бы Баки и сам не помнит; а он ведь помнит, и узкую койку, и Стива Роджерса рядом, они отлично умещались там вдвоем, когда Стив был меньше.  
"Я думал, ты меньше".  
Перед Стивом Роджерсом неудобно; диван и стоит-то в комнате, а не в гостиной, только поэтому, - Стив говорил, что беспокоится, вдруг Баки приснится кошмар, ведь поначалу ему снились жуткие кошмары, он стискивал зубы так, что становилось страшно, или рыдал, - Баки Барнс никогда не плакал, говорил Стив, и Баки спрашивал, - почему?  
Просто ты - это ты, Бак, пожал тогда плечами Стив; ты - это ты, что бы ни случилось.  
Стив говорил, что беспокоится, и Баки видел в его глазах, что тот не врет.  
Этому человеку не все равно.  
И Баки помнит совместные ночевки, и помнит войну, и помнит, что Стив Роджерс был хилым астматиком, и был самым здоровым и сильным человеком из всех, и для Баки эти два человека несовместимы, он никак не может соединить картинку, что-то не складывается. Баки словно наблюдает со стороны; он засыпает, глядя на Стива, видит Стива при пробуждении; во сне Стив Роджерс надсадно кашляет, и широко улыбается, и кидается на хулиганов с кулаками, весь решительный, хмурый, нелепый, какой же храбрый, - Стив Роджерс смотрит на девушку по имени Пегги, орет на русских горках, цепляясь за поручень и за руку Баки так, что белеют пальцы, рисует Баки, спасает Баки.  
Просыпаясь, Баки знает, что человек на кровати у противоположной стены - его лучший друг. Самый, наверное, лучший; у Баки Барнса было много друзей, тех, кто называл его своим другом.  
Но Баки не чувствует ничего.  
Стив открывает глаза, зевает спросонья, и Баки снова прячет голову под подушку; он не хочет смотреть.  
  
У Баки Барнса слишком много свободного времени.  
Он редко выходит из квартиры надолго; как-то раз Старк сравнил его с пакетом замороженных овощей, - при необходимости их достают из морозильной камеры холодильника, размораживают часть, готовят, как надо, а пакет с надорванной упаковкой убирают обратно.  
(Баки старается не подходить к холодильнику без необходимости.)  
Так и Зимний солдат, - это был не Баки, в нем не было ничего от Баки, Барнс это знает, но ведь он помнит, - за множество лет он убил достаточное количество человек, чтобы теперь его хотели найти.  
Баки думает, что Старк - самовлюбленный мудила, а еще Баки думает, что Старк прав.   
  
Свободное время заполняется одними и теми же занятиями; Баки тренируется до седьмого пота, турник, груша, отжимания, пресс, бег, - вот уже третью неделю Баки бегает вместе со Стивом. Стив старается бежать с ним в ногу, старается так, что это слишком очевидно, и Баки всегда обгоняет его на двадцатом круге.  
Причин нет, но Баки это необходимо.  
Еще Баки готовит; он никогда по-настоящему этого не делал, по крайней мере, не думает, что делал, но теперь, освоив пресловутый интернет, прилежно выискивает все новые и новые рецепты. Он думает, что это помогает справиться с рукой.  
Металлической рукой Баки Барнс держал оружие, ломал кости, бил, убивал; эта рука - как олицетворение слова "солдат", вечное напоминание, этой рукой Зимний солдат не держал ручку сковороды, выкладывая на тарелку омлет, - это чужая кровь и чужая война.  
Баки Барнс знает, что никогда по-настоящему не хотел на войну.  
  
Эти воспоминания особенно раздражают Баки - память о былых ощущениях, на которые он все так же смотрит с позиции наблюдателя, как посторонний, как случайный критик; и в воспоминаниях всегда Стив, - Баки раздраженно разбивает над нагретой сковородкой яйцо, - всегда Стив Роджерс, - еще два, - всегда ориентация на Стива, мысли о Стиве, что подумает Стив, как там Стив, не разочаруется ли Стив, как себя чувствует Стив, - Баки резко поворачивает ручку плиты, убирая огонь, - Стив, Стив, Стив.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - говорит Баки, не глядя поставив перед Роджерсом тарелку, и проходит мимо.  
\- Куда ты? - в голосе Стива Роджерса снова эта растерянность, неприкрытая, ведь здесь, дома, с Баки, в Стиве мало что остается от внешних примет Капитана; Баки уже понял это, изучил, рассмотрел со всех сторон, и теперь старается не задумываться над тем, что Стиву Роджерсу плохо рядом с ним.  
Естественно.  
Он же чуть его не убил.  
\- Не голоден, - не оборачиваясь, бросает Баки через плечо, и через минуту прячется под одеялом, как будто ему снова четыре года, за окном бушует гроза, а раскаты грома кажутся самыми пугающими звуками в мире; гром - у Баки в голове, и он все никак не утихнет.  
  
Неудобство, благодарность, раздражение, страх.  
Баки кое-что чувствует.

* * *

\- Что ты делаешь?  
Вопрос задавать было не обязательно; Стив чувствует дыхание нагнувшегося Баки у себя над ухом, и знает, что тот и так прекрасно видит, - блокнот для рисования большого формата, карандаш в руке Стива.  
Баки.  
На рисунке Баки в той позе, в которой Стив застал его час назад, - склонился над злосчастной йогуртницей, - спасибо, Старк, большое тебе спасибо, - уперся обеими ладонями в столешницу, задумался о чем-то, и явно не о рецепте йогурта с клубникой. На рисунке у Баки складка меж нахмуренных бровей, отстраненный взгляд, рисунок даже для самого Стива пугающе достоверный; поначалу он хотел сделать так, чтобы хотя бы здесь Баки улыбался, ярко, солнечно, совсем как раньше, но у него просто не вышло.  
Стив слишком долго отказывался принять правду.  
Он пожимает плечами; на риторические вопросы, очевидно, ответа не ждут.  
\- Значит, вот какой я, по-твоему, - задумчиво продолжает Баки, продолжая всматриваться в карандашные линии; Стив поворачивает голову, так, чтобы упереться взглядом в шею Баки, это больно, господи, как же это больно, и как вообще думать; Стив бы, не задумываясь, еще сотни, тысячи раз спас Баки из плена, вытащил из лап Гидры, сбросил бы с хеликериера щит, пообещал бы быть с ним до конца, сделал бы еще что-нибудь настолько же понятное и очевидное, правильное, нужное, Стив бы не задумываясь спас Баки.  
Если бы только знал, как.  
\- Какой? - Стив сглатывает, голос выходит сдавленным, и Баки отвечает в тон, не поворачиваясь:  
\- Несчастный.  
  
"Нет, только с тобой".  
Баки снова колотит грушу, может быть, он представляет на ее месте кого-то из тех, кого раньше называл своим заданием, или одного из ученых, или Александра Пирса, - а может, перед его глазами лицо Стива, и Роджерс находит этот вариант самым вероятным, стоя на пороге, наблюдая издалека; он не решается войти.  
Он всегда был смелым, - не так, как Баки, чья храбрость менялась с годами, от безрассудной мальчишеской, когда не боишься только потому, что не представляешь последствий, до осознанной и осмысленной, - я с тобой до конца; храбрость Стива Роджерса всегда была самой настоящей, он умудрился пронести ее через годы, а фактически - через столетие, но теперь - теперь, с Баки, он готов быть смелым, но Баки это не нужно.  
Стив не знает, что ему нужно.   
Стив не знает, как помочь ему; на этот вопрос нет однозначных ответов, не помогает ни один способ, ни действия, ни слова, и Баки больше не прикасается к нему, только позволяет Стиву, - крепко сжать плечо, невесомо коснуться руки, прижать к себе всего на пару секунд после очередного ночного кошмара, и, самое дурацкое, пожать здоровую руку.  
Когда-то они не так уж часто пожимали друг другу руки; вместо этого Баки обнимал Стива, как что-то немыслимо ценное, трепал по волосам, дурачился и щекотал, прижимал к себе во сне. После плена Баки тоже снились кошмары, и он мог успокоиться, только уткнувшись носом Стиву в ключицу, даже не стесняясь этого, Баки никогда ничего не стеснялся.  
Баки не боялся выражать эмоции, принимал их как должное, думает Стив.  
Баки, уже несколько минут чувствующий спиной чужой взгляд, наконец останавливается, оборачивается, кивает на грушу:  
\- Твоя очередь?  
\- Нет, - Стив мотает головой, - хотел предупредить. Фьюри в городе, просит встретиться, я отойду. Это ненадолго.  
\- Ты снова смотрел, - невпопад откликается Баки, впрочем, кивает, показывая, что принял информацию. В самом начале он постоянно так делал, - да, нет, понял, хорошо, да, кивок, снова кивок; Баки Барнс заново учится разговаривать, и это получается у него куда лучше, чем учиться жить.  
\- Я только что зашел, - автоматически защищается Стив, он теперь все чаще занимает оборонительную позицию, только здесь, только с Баки.  
\- Херня, - тут же парирует Баки и вдруг улыбается, эта улыбка - как удар в солнечное сплетение, слишком похожа на настоящую, Баки выглядит самим собой, но Стив знает, что это иллюзия.  
Пока еще - иллюзия.  
Он никогда не сдается, и не будет сдаваться сейчас, когда дело касается Баки.  
\- Херня, - повторяет Баки, разматывая бинт с правого кулака, - ты постоянно смотришь. Старк недавно посоветовал мне кое-что.  
\- Ну конечно, он посоветовал, - закатывает глаза Стив, но привычная, детская реакция на имя Тони сменяется невольным, - и что он сказал?  
\- Сказал, чтобы мы потрахались побыстрее, а то на обоих лица нет. Это цитата, - почти добродушно поясняет Баки, подходя к дверному проему, останавливаясь перед Стивом, тот морщится:  
\- Я бы удивился, если бы он сказал что-то другое... Что ты ответил?  
\- Послал его в задницу, - коротко сообщает Баки.  
Улыбка пропадает с его лица так же неуловимо, как появляется; он шагает за дверь, вытирая пот со лба и старательно не задевая Стива плечом.

 

* * *

У Капитана Америки перерыв.  
Вот уже который день он не нужен стране, не нужен миру, а потому постоянно находится дома, и Баки все больше времени проводит, накрывшись одеялом.  
Во всех смыслах.  
Баки разбирается в устройстве йогуртницы, чинит ее, потом чинит все, что когда-либо ломалось в квартире; Баки качает пресс до тех пор, пока силы не остаются только на то, чтобы лежать на полу и бездумно смотреть в потолок; Баки подолгу сидит за ноутбуком, просматривая видео, все подряд, - старые и новые новости, выпуски ток-шоу, документальные хроники, отрывки из фильмов, все настолько новое, информации слишком много для него одного, Баки как будто хочет впитать ее всю, за каждый беспамятный год.  
Баки упорно не смотрит на Стива; у Роджерса этот вечно виноватый взгляд, он постоянно кажется нерешительным, и Баки помнит, - Стив никогда не был особенно нерешительным, - скромным, негромким, конечно, но сейчас все иначе.  
В воспоминаниях Баки Стив Роджерс спокойно касался его, пихал в плечо, прижимался к боку, дергался от щекотки, приваливался к груди; нынешний Стив дотрагивается до Баки так, словно тот - ценный экспонат в музее, и смотрит так же, и разговаривает так же - тихо, будто боится, что если повысит голос, его выгонят.  
Если бы Баки был на месте Стива Роджерса, он бы давно уже выгнал сам себя.  
  
"Мне бы хватило и одной".  
Но Стива Роджерса, вроде бы, устраивает, что по его квартире тенью бродит совершенно чужой человек, а Баки не может уйти.  
Это тоже раздражает его; он пытается списать все на наполненные виной глаза Стива, на его редкие просьбы, на его разговоры о прошлом, - пытается списать все на то, что ему попросту некуда идти, и он виноват перед Стивом Роджерсом, ведь когда-то они дружили, а спустя десятилетие Баки называл его заданием, он и был заданием, Стив Роджерс должен был умереть; Баки пытается списать все на то, что ему кажется - Стив зачахнет в этой квартире, если останется один.  
Наверное, хреново, когда дружба вдруг превращается вот в это.  
Баки не знает.  
Чувства Стива его пугают.  
  
К ним заходит однажды Наташа; Баки много чего знает о ней, Стив рассказывал, и она ему нравится, - за всей этой шелухой из масок неприступной, готовой на любое безумство и любую опасность женщины, агента, солдата, сомнительной морали, одинаковых улыбок и равнодушия, - за всем этим Баки с первых минут видит хорошего человека, и думает, что агент Романофф платит ему тем же, ни о чем не напоминая.  
\- Я должен извиниться, - говорит он, когда Стив выходит из кухни за чем-то, и Наташа выгибает бровь:  
\- Правда?  
\- За нашу первую встречу, - поясняет Баки, опирается о край подоконника, улыбается; общения с женщинами ему не хватало, понимает он с удивлением, Баки Барнс всегда любил их, особенно таких, маленьких, бойких и боевых, как Наташа. - Я стрелял в тебя. Дерьмовый вариант для знакомства.  
Наташа улыбается, и Баки улыбается ей в ответ.  
\- Это же был не ты. Я думала, что Стив неправ, - Баки дергает плечом, - и от тебя нужно избавиться, а не пытаться спасти, но ведь это был не ты, Барнс.  
\- Да, в такую красавицу я не стал бы стрелять, - тянет Баки, смотрит прямо, смеется, а потом корпусом подается вперед, доверительно, - только вот что хреново, Наташа. Может, это был и не я. Трудно сказать, я знал только то, что должен был сделать, что это правильно, что от меня зависит что-то важное. Может, это был и не я, - он бессознательно потирает неживое плечо под рукавом футболки, - только я все помню.  
Стив Роджерс застывает в дверях.  
  
"Уходи отсюда!"  
"Нет, я не уйду без тебя!"  
Баки выгибается дугой, кричит, сбивает ногами простыни, едва не падает с дивана; его словно кто-то выдергивает, - он распахивает глаза, и его удерживают чьи-то руки, обхватывают за плечи, баюкают, не давая вырваться, Баки стонет обреченно:  
\- Доброе утро, чтоб тебя.  
\- Три часа ночи, - отвечает Стив; за окном в самом деле еще темно, Баки пытается отдышаться.  
\- Снова кошмар? - спрашивает Стив, как будто не знает ответа, а Баки слишком плохо, чтобы вывернуться из чужих рук, хотя он пытается, честно, пытается, но вяло и слабо, и в конце концов замирает, упираясь затылком в колено Стива, глядя на него снизу вверх:  
\- С тобой в главной роли, - припечатывает Баки, и Стив сжимает губы; Баки прикрывает глаза и неожиданно продолжает, в его голосе то, чего Стив боится больше всего, это боль в голосе Баки, ее много, боль, отчаяние, непонимание, раздражение. - Там всегда ты, Стиви, - имя бьет по ушам, - всегда ты, постоянно, как будто вся моя жизнь от тебя зависела. Какого черта.  
Стив кладет прохладную ладонь на горячий лоб; Баки не открывает глаз.  
\- Так и было, - говорит Стив, потому что не может сказать ничего, кроме правды. - А моя жизнь зависела от тебя, - он медлит, проводя рукой по волосам Баки. - Зависит от тебя.  
Баки снова стонет; Стив думает, - так реагируют, когда слышат самую неприятную новость в жизни.  
Cтиву, искреннему, прямому, не всегда были доступны нюансы чужого поведения.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, Стиви, - наконец говорит Баки. - Все это есть у меня в голове, - на ощупь протянув руку, он убирает ладонь Стива со своего лба, тянет вперед, кладет на грудь, на сердце, Стив задерживает дыхание, - но этого нет здесь.  
Впервые за долгое время Стив готов позорно разрыдаться.  
\- А теперь дай мне досмотреть мои прекрасные сны, - требует Баки, обрывая момент, выкручивается наконец из рук, подтягивает к себе одеяло; Стив поднимается, вытаскивает из шкафа кроссовки.  
Баки смотрит странно:  
\- Это еще что?  
\- Пробежка, - отвечает Стив, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и спешит выйти из спальни.  
\- Три часа ночи! - летит ему в спину.  
Баки ничего не снится.

* * *

Они уходят с манхэттенского Бродвея на Юнион-сквер; статуи стоят там же, где и всегда стояли, люди сидят повсюду прямо на площади. Вечереет, и продавцы сворачивают еженедельную продажу овощей и фруктов, но Баки все-таки успевает к одному из прилавков, получая от миловидной девушки большое зеленое яблоко; Баки улыбается, заводит ничего не значащий разговор, откровенно флиртует, а Стив стоит поотдаль и не может насмотреться.  
Баки все так же любит город, все так же любит женщин, все так же любит людей.  
Стив любит Баки.  
  
"Здесь три с половиной миллиона женщин!"  
Стив любит Баки любым, - таким, каким он был раньше, и таким, каким стал сейчас, - более настороженным, менее улыбчивым; в шутках Баки теперь больше сарказма, чем доброты, и во время пробежек он продолжает смотреть на Стива волком, но это неважно, потому что движения Баки снова стали плавными и расслабленными, и здесь, среди большого количества людей, он выглядит почти счастливым.  
Казалось бы, большего нечего и желать, только вот Стиву противен голос в собственной голове, который все нашептывает, - мало.  
Недостаточно.   
\- Старые вояки не теряют сноровки, - весело сообщает Баки, подходя; он подкидывает яблоко на ладони, затянутой в перчатку, а вторую демонстрирует Стиву, тыльной стороной.  
Стив смотрит на телефонный номер, торопливый и размашистый след маркера на коже, машинально косится в сторону продавщицы; голос Стива не такой беззаботный, как ему бы хотелось:  
\- Позвонишь ей?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Баки смотрит удивленно. - Она на меня так смотрела, знаешь, боюсь потом случайно проснуться с кольцом на пальце, - они неторопливо шагают по площади, и Баки с удовольствием вгрызается в яблоко; Стив косится на него каждые пять секунд и даже не пытается это скрыть.  
\- Не хочешь, значит, быть обманщиком, - глубокомысленно кивает Стив. - Очень благородно.  
\- У меня и так не рука, а черти что, зачем еще украшения?  
\- Придурок, - хмыкает Стив, и Баки ухмыляется, парирует машинально:  
\- Тупица.  
Баки растерянно замирает, всего на секунду; у Стива дежа вю.  
  
Стив очень боится все испортить, но очередная прогулка по вечернему Нью-Йорку идет более чем неплохо; на пару часов даже можно представить, что между ними нет никакого напряжения.  
Стив представляет, и это в самом деле помогает, - в квартиру они заходят, смеясь; невозможно противиться идиотскому желанию чего-нибудь сладкого, и Стив идет к холодильнику, достает для коктейля молоко и бананы, режет их возле блендера.  
\- Будешь? - спрашивает он бездумно и разворачивается к Баки; у того совершенно нечитаемый взгляд и почему-то напряжены пальцы, Баки сжимает край стола, за которым сидит, и, похоже, сам того не замечает. - Что такое?  
\- Молоко, - непонятно отвечает Баки и хмурится, от былого настроения ни следа. - Гребаное молоко.  
Стив замирает с ножом в руках:  
\- Что не так с молоком? Ты его пил всегда, и...  
\- Я ненавижу гребаное молоко, - с расстановкой, четко, как для маленького ребенка сообщает Баки, с искренней ненавистью уставившись на прозрачную бутылку. - Ненавижу.  
Все испортить Стив каким-то образом умудряется; знать бы еще, о чем речь.  
\- Баки?.. - осторожно начинает Стив, поворачиваясь всем телом, так, чтобы Баки смотрел уже на него, и тот стучит кулаком по столу:  
\- Этот урод поил меня молоком, как паршивого кота, Стив, - они оба знают, о ком идет речь, но некоторые имена в доме под очевидным запретом. - Я бы посмотрел на него сейчас. Сказал бы спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что молоко было в стакане, а не в блюдце, - мгновенно, резко отвечает Баки, приподнимается было в сторону двери, но замирает на табурете, вскидывает голову. - Ты никогда не чувствовал себя собачкой на коротком поводке? Нет? Тогда я не чувствовал ничего, мне все казалось логичным и правильным, приборы, препараты, оружие, задания, молоко это долбанное, а теперь вспоминаю, и, - Баки безнадежно машет рукой, упирается локтями в стол, запускает пальцы в волосы, и Стив наконец отмирает:  
\- Чувствовал, - Баки вскидывает голову. - Я был цирковой обезьянкой, ты не вспомнил? Сцена, толпа девушек, "Капитан Америка дает Гитлеру пинка под зад", - спокойно напоминает Стив; ко всему этому он давным-давно равнодушен, и, в конце концов, он верил тогда, что приносит хоть какую-то пользу.  
Приносит надежду.  
\- А, да, - без особой уверенности бормочет Баки, по новообретенной привычке трет левое плечо. - Ну, значит, понимаешь, о чем я.   
\- Этого больше не будет, - говорит Стив. - Никогда такого больше не будет, - он откладывает нож; Стиву кажется, что слова должны успокоить Баки, но тот злится пуще прежнего, вскакивает на ноги, делает шаг назад, к выходу:  
\- Нет, Стив, - Баки качает головой, улыбается зло, он смотрел так раньше на побежденных хулиганов, а теперь - на Стива. - Ты разве не видишь? Не видишь? - Баки разводит руки в стороны, широко, демонстративно, его вдруг прорывает. - Здесь то же самое! Одно и то же, я у тебя на привязи, и ты дергаешь, Стив, ты смотришь на меня как на любимую собаку, которая внезапно перестала махать перед тобой хвостом! И ты расстроен, - он горячится, указывает на Стива пальцем, Стив замирает, как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелиться, - ты охерительно расстроен, как же так, твоя зверушка перестала любить тебя, и смотришь, ходишь кругами, сыпешь в миску еду, надеешься, что собачка подобреет, - в отчаянном смехе Баки нет ни капли веселья.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, - Стив торопится, давится словами. - Все совсем не так, я...   
\- Черта с два! - Баки машет рукой, оставляя за собой последнее слово, и уходит, обернувшись только на пороге, цепляясь пальцами за дверной косяк; Стив смотрит почти умоляюще. - Перестань, Стиви, - гораздо тише просит Баки перед тем, как выйти, и Стиву кажется, что он это специально, потому что не слушать невозможно, не послушаться невозможно, только понять сложнее, - просто перестань.  
  
"Ты мой друг".  
В комнате выключен свет, но глаза привыкают быстро; Баки сидит на диване, сверлит взглядом пол.  
Стив переодевается молча, боясь сказать лишнее слово, но уже в кровати не выдерживает:  
\- Почему тогда ты здесь?  
Баки тут же вскидывается, поднимает брови.  
\- Я имею в виду, если ты так себя чувствуешь здесь, рядом со мной, - Стив старается казаться равнодушным, разворачивается вполоборота, взбивая подушку, - если тебе неприятно и ты думаешь, я не уважаю тебя настолько, чтобы относиться к тебе так, как ты сказал. Почему ты не уйдешь?  
Стив вдруг понимает, что, наверное, об этом Баки и думал, час просидев без движения в темной спальне, потому что он не колебается ни секунды:  
\- Понятия не имею. Не знаю, - голос у Баки невероятно усталый; он быстро разворачивается, укладывается на живот, накрывает голову подушкой, как делает постоянно, как будто хочет спрятаться от мира, от воспоминаний, от лучшего друга.  
Стив закрывает глаза, заранее понимая, что не сможет уснуть; проходит минута, прежде чем со стороны дивана слышится глухое:  
\- Просто не смогу.

* * *

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, агент Романофф, - с улыбкой качает головой Баки, салютуя стаканом виски.  
Они сидят на кухне втроем, со Стивом и Наташей, и это самые неловкие несколько часов за всю жизнь Баки; вот уже третий день он не говорит Стиву ни слова, и, пожалуй, собирается продолжать в том же духе, - игра в молчанку, оказывается, отлично помогает прочистить мозги.  
Расслабиться, в конце концов.  
Потому что, - удивительно для Баки, но в самом деле, - Стив, кажется, понимает, не лезет с разговорами, не строит ежесекундно эти свои взгляды глубокой скорби, уходит утром, возвращается вечером; Баки это устраивает, он устал, устал от произносимого чужим голосом имени.  
Наташа принципиально зовет Баки по фамилии, и, боже, благослови Наташу.  
Стив мучает одну бутылку пива целый вечер, хотя ему, чтобы слегка захмелеть, недостаточно будет и десяти, в то время как Баки с Наташей ни в чем себе не отказывают; в конце концов Стив поднимается под аккомпанемент хохота Романофф, добродушно желающей Баки самому отправляться ко всем чертям.  
\- Пойду проветрюсь, - говорит Стив, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и нелогично уходит в сторону спальни.  
\- Что происходит? - тут же переключается Наташа, хотя минуту назад они обсуждали глубину познаний Баки в русском языке; Баки смотрит недовольно, тянется подлить Наташе выпивку:  
\- Где?  
\- Не где, а с кем, - Наташа не ведется; иногда Баки очень не любит женщин. - С вами обоими. Что это такое вообще? Я как адвокат на бракоразводном процессе, пытаюсь выстроить нормальный разговор, пока экс-супруги стараются друг на друга, ну знаешь, не смотреть.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - закатывает глаза Баки, усмехается на вопросительный взгляд Наташи. - Что в двадцатом веке, что в двадцать первом, вы, женщины, одинаковые.  
\- Это какие же? - Наташа удачно изображает кокетку, похлопав ресницами, но Баки не обманывает себя, зная, что тему перевести не удастся.  
\- Дотошные. Любопытные. Наглые, - перечисляет Баки, поднимая стакан, немедленно осушая до дна, наливая снова. - Только раньше вы это скрывали, а теперь выставляете напоказ.  
\- Да, ты и правда дамский угодник, - веселится Наташа, тут же продолжает напирать, - Барнс, серьезно, - поднявшись, Романофф мгновенно оказывается рядом, подсаживается на соседний стул, почти вплотную, заглядывает в глаза, - это кошмар, но мне правда не все равно. Вы отличные ребята, а я не люблю, когда отличные ребята раньше времени дохнут от тоски.  
Баки смеется.  
\- Мне бы кто рассказал, что происходит, - пожимает он плечами, задумчиво прищуривается; Баки выпил достаточно, чтобы теперь не молчать. - Попробуй представить, а? Вот например, была у тебя... была у тебя подруга. Лучшая подруга, с детства и на всю жизнь, ты за нее и в огонь, и в воду, постоянно переживаешь, постоянно беспокоишься, она - твоя семья, для тебя ее мнение - важнее всего на свете, тебе хочется быть ей нужной, вы постоянно рядом, ты ее развлекаться таскаешь, с парнями знакомишь, полный набор, - Наташа кивает, показывая, что представила, пьет свой виски совсем медленно, как лимонад тянет. - Как-то так. Потом подруга меняется, внешне, что у вас там бывает - похудела, волосы покрасила, неважно, привлекла всеобщее внимание, сама кого хочешь спасет и кому хочешь окажется нужной, ее все любят, - Баки говорит плавно, ровно, как будто речь репетировал, а на самом деле это все сны, которые стали уже повторяться, и воспоминания, от которых не спрячешься, - а для тебя она все та же щупленькая смешная девчонка, и тебе странно видеть, как к ней тянется все долбанное человечество, но зато ты рада, что наконец все увидели, какая твоя подруга на самом деле, какой она человек, какая она замечательная.  
\- Я знаю вашу историю, - перебивает Наташа, - не обязательно все это пересказывать. Потом эта, скажем, подруга решит, что я умерла, а я просто ничего не будут помнить, да?  
\- Именно! - с энтузиазмом кивает Баки, снова выпивает до дна, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, видит, как смотрит Наташа. - В общем, ты понимаешь. И вот потом, - он глубоко вздыхает, - именно благодаря подруге ты возвращаешься к жизни, она зовет тебя по имени, напоминает тебе о чем-то, готова позволить тебе убить ее, это ставит в тупик, нихрена ты не понимаешь, но это толчок, и все благодаря ей, - Баки придвигает к себе бутылку, и Наташа снова не дает ему продолжить:  
\- Да. Дальше я тоже знаю. Барнс, с тобой интересно, я рада, что ты вспомнил все, что с тобой было, но давай ближе к сути?  
\- Дотошная, любопытная, наглая, - нараспев декламирует Баки, улыбаясь, закусывая губу, - терпи, Романофф, я болтливый, когда пью, - он подрывается с места с бутылкой в руках, распахивает оконную створку, вытаскивает из кармана недавно купленную пачку сигарет; руки однажды потянулись сами, то ли организм напоминал о почти утерянной привычке, то ли что-то с психологией, Баки все равно; он подтягивается, усаживаясь на подоконник, упирается спиной в стекло, морщит лоб. - Бла бла бла, лучшие друзья, трагичная история, и хватит смотреть так, я дошел до главного. Ох, черт тебя побери, как ты это сделала?  
\- КГБ, - любезно поясняет Наташа, вновь невинно хлопая глазами, они снова смеются; Баки давно уже не смеялся так часто.  
\- Так вот, тут начинается та часть, где я нихрена не понимаю, - Баки безуспешно шарит по карманам, а через секунду ловит брошенную Романофф зажигалку, - ага. Мы все еще представляем твою лучшую подругу, спасибо ей большое, ты вспоминаешь собственное имя, видишь его на стендах в музее, к тебе возвращаются воспоминания, в любое время суток, просто - бах! - Баки стучит ладонью по подоконнику, закуривает, отклонившись к раскрытому окну, - и стучит в голову, тебя никто не спрашивает. В каждом сне, Романофф, в каждом видении, в каждой мысли эта твоя лучшая подруга, и наяву она же, рядом, смотрит, все ждет чего-то. А ты думаешь - ага, понятно, значит, вот как все было, но не понимаешь, - Баки смотрит отчаянно, - почему, отчего именно она, как это так вся твоя жизнь была повязана на одном этом человеке. А для него это само собой, он пялится на тебя сутками, вечно зовет по имени, как будто ты вернешься назад во времени, если звать тебя постоянно, - он раздраженно затягивается, коротко, несколько раз подряд; Наташа молча встает и подходит ближе, Баки бы рад остановиться, но он уже не может, он должен говорить об этом хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме себя самого.  
\- И это не работает. Просто не работает, - Баки неаккуратно глотает виски прямо из горлышка, несколько капель стекают к подбородку, и он облизывается; Баки сбивается с первоначальной идеи, забывает о придуманных подругах, - меня бесит, что он цепляется за меня, бесит, не могу больше, он чего-то ждет постоянно, ждет, ждет, - Баки вышвыривает сигарету в окно, злится, - а я не могу ему этого дать. Не знаю я, чего он от меня хочет.  
\- Чтобы ты был его другом? - тихо, аккуратно предполагает Наташа; снова оказывается совсем рядом, осторожно вынимает из сжатой руки Баки бутылку, ставит на пол, выпрямляется, упираясь ладонями Баки в колени, и тот откидывает голову назад, ударившись затылком:  
\- Другом, говоришь, - повторяет Баки без выражения. - Я сам себе не могу стать другом. Вообще не понимаю, что происходит, как собрать себя из всего того, кем я был, я как гребаный конструктор, который разобрали и выкинули нужные детали. Подсунули неподходящие, а потом прибежали детишки и смешали все в кучу.  
Наташа решительно поднимает руки, притягивает Баки к себе, обнимает, - невысокая, хрупкая, гладит по спине, и Баки расслабляется, это минутное облегчение; он наклоняется, опуская лоб ей на плечо, затихает, а Наташа говорит, негромко и убедительно:  
\- Поговори с ним, - просит она, - поговори с ним, Барнс, он же тоже места себе не находит, не понимает ничего. Пока ты ему не объяснишь, что вряд ли станешь его Баки семидесятилетней выдержки, он не поймет.  
\- Я говорил, - упрямо возражает Баки, сцепляя руки у Наташи за спиной, а она словно и внимания не обращает:  
\- Слышала я, как ты с ним говоришь. С таким же успехом мог бы об стенку головой приложить. Нормально поговори, Барнс, доходчиво, без непоняток, честно, чтобы Кэп услышал.  
\- Чтобы Стив услышал, - машинально поправляет Баки, тут же ловит себя на этом, смеется нервно, не поднимая головы; плечи мелко трясутся, и Наташа снова проводит ладонью по спине. - Черт.   
\- Давай допивать, - говорит Наташа, и как будто ничего не случилось; Баки наконец отстраняется, барабанит пальцами по подоконнику, задерживает руку Наташи в своей:  
\- О, женщины, - он недоверчиво качает головой, смотрит насмешливо, - откуда столько мудрости.  
  
Раньше Баки вытаскивал на свет все лучшее, что было в Стиве; теперь Роджерс мучается угрызениями совести, подслушивая чужой разговор в коридоре.  
Привалившись к стене, он закрывает глаза.

* * *

Стив увидел в Наташе хорошего человека, как несколькими месяцами позже сделал это Баки, и в самом деле хотел, чтобы она была его другом.  
Теперь Стив малодушно размышляет, что от этой дружбы одни проблемы.  
За последние пару недель Наташа заглядывала в гости едва ли не чаще, чем за весь прошедший год; каждый раз Стив наблюдает за ней и Баки, как они смеются, как им легко, по-настоящему легко вместе, и ловит себя на чувстве, которого практически не испытывал.  
В общем-то, не то чтобы Стиву Роджерсу было кого ревновать.  
В его жизни было катастрофически мало девушек, отношения с которыми продвигались дальше "это Стив, я говорил тебе о нем, он мой лучший друг"; что касается ревности дружеской, и она была Стиву незнакома, в конце концов, он ведь всегда знал, что Баки где-то рядом, - живой, улыбающийся, теплый, - и неважно, с кем он общался помимо Стива, Баки был всегда.  
А потом его не стало, и ревновать даже теоретически стало некого.  
И теперь Стив чувствует себя в некотором роде подростком, как можно небрежнее интересуясь:  
\- Он тебе нравится?  
\- Ведущий? - уточняет Наташа, кивая в сторону телевизора, на котором транслируется без звука какой-то музыкальный канал; Романофф суетится возле плиты, потому что недавно Стив высказал предположение, что умение готовить не входит в список талантов Наташи. - Да нет, у меня только один любимый негр, и у него нет ирокеза.  
Стив знает, что Наташа прекрасно поняла вопрос.  
\- Баки, - он все равно поясняет, невовремя начиная нервничать; Стив делает вид, что это обычный разговор и обычное утро, и он разминает шею потому, что она затекла, а не потому, что ему хочется двигаться, а по правде говоря, ему хочется сбежать.  
У Стива никогда по-настоящему не получалось притворяться.  
\- Кому может не понравиться Барнс? - немедленно отвечает Наташа, копаясь в холодильнике. - Стив, ты его как будто не видел. Вот сейчас он вышел в магазин, и я готова поспорить, что пара десятков девиц от восторга потеряла сознание прямо на улице.  
\- Не в этом смысле, - отмахивается Стив, неопределенно поводит рукой над столом, - вообще.  
\- Вот я и говорю, кому может не понравиться Барнс - вообще? - пожимает плечами Наташа, захлопывает дверцу, совершенно обыденным, мирным, несвойственным ей жестом упирает руки в бока. - Он, конечно, иногда смотрит так, что хочется немедленно пойти и убить себя, но вообще-то, если ты не заметил, у него уже некоторое время нет проблем с социализацией.  
Стив сам не знает, чего хочет добиться, а Наташа ему не помогает, не собираясь продолжать; пока он мрачно разглядывает собственные пальцы, Наташа успевает перебрать все продукты и остановиться на пасте.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты не умеешь готовить, - улыбается Стив, глядя на то, как Наташа ставит кастрюлю на огонь, - вскипятить воду и подождать несколько минут могут все.  
\- Ты играешь с огнем, Стив Роджерс, - она шутливо грозит пальцем, отвлекается было на плиту, но резко разворачивается. - И я не про еду.  
\- То есть?  
\- Когда ты последний раз разговаривал с Барнсом?  
\- Тринадцать дней назад, - не задумываясь, отвечает Стив, и округляет глаза. - Господи. Я безнадежен, да?  
\- Абсолютно, - торжественно подтверждает Наташа, чему-то улыбаясь. - Безнадежен и очевиден. Когда ты впервые захотел с ним переспать, лет в пятнадцать?  
Стив долго кашляет, возмущается:  
\- С ума сошла?  
\- Стив, - Наташа качает головой, - то, что ты старик - это Старк сказал, не я, но, в самом деле, у мальчиков с мальчиками тоже кое-что...  
\- Да я знаю, - перебивает Стив, продолжает неловко, - знаю. Но я никогда не думал о чем-то таком, раз тебе так интересно. Баки - мой лучший друг, часть моей семьи, это очень много, но ничего большего.  
\- Да, конечно, именно так, - тут же соглашается Наташа, отворачивается, чтобы закинуть пасту в кипящую воду, сбавляет огонь; Стив растерян.  
Это не та тема, о которой он любит говорить с Наташей или вообще с кем-либо; Стив привык отшучиваться или отмалчиваться, в его, как утверждает Старк, средневековом понимании личная жизнь должна оставаться личной, не зря же ей кто-то дал такое определение; вот что в двадцать первом веке до сих пор ему непонятно - каждый так и мечтает вывалить наружу свое грязное белье, а потом покопаться в чужом.  
Он не любит говорить об этом, но не задумываться не может.  
\- Хватит себя обманывать, - говорит вдруг Наташа, даже не оборачиваясь, и погруженный в себя Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности, поднимает голову. - И поговорите уже, ради всего святого. Только как-нибудь поумнее, ладно, Кэп? - она наконец смотрит на Стива. - Пока что ты своими разговорами делал ему только хуже.  
\- Что я еще могу сказать ему? Столько всего уже было сказано, но у Баки просто что-то, - Стив делает паузу в поисках наименее болезненного определения, - что-то пропало.  
\- О, в самом деле, - Наташа кажется искренне недовольной, опускаясь на стул напротив. - Ну не знаю, скажи ему, что ты его любишь, - она предупреждающе вскидывает руку, - в любом смысле этого слова. Или скажи, что не ищешь в нем призраков прошлого. Или скажи, что тебе неважно, станет ли он точно таким, как прежде, потому что тебе нравится то, какой он сейчас, и ты все равно собираешься с ним дружить, даже если он изменился настолько, что в твою голову это не умещается. Или ничего не говори, иди и спаси страну от чего-нибудь, - добавляет Наташа, усмехаясь, - это у тебя получается гораздо лучше.  
Ни слова больше не говоря, она снова отходит к холодильнику; Стив обреченно роняет голову на скрещенные руки.  
Он думал, этот разговор хоть что-нибудь упростит.  
  
"Да здравствует Капитан Америка!"  
Баки сидит в кресле, уставившись на приставленный к стене щит.  
У его ног небольшая сумка; прежде, чем вошедший Стив успевает хоть что-то спросить, Баки опережает негромко:  
\- Я тогда сказал, что не пойду за Кэпом. А вот за мальчишкой из Бруклина - без вопросов.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Стив; он садится прямо на пол и ожидает продолжения, пусть оно только будет, это продолжение, пожалуйста.  
\- Если ты с тех пор перед тем, как бежать и всех спасать, научился хоть немного думать, я бы и сейчас мог это сказать, - у Баки все тот же тон, ровный и вроде бы равнодушный, но, стоит ему повернуть голову, как Стив понимает, что равнодушие и рядом не стояло.  
По правде говоря, он вообще не знает, что это за выражение такое в глазах Баки; прошли многие недели, а Стива все еще это убивает, - раньше они ловили друг друга с полувздоха и полувзгляда, это выходило без усилий, само по себе.  
Может, стоит прислушаться к Наташе и к самому Баки, когда они пытаются сказать, что перед Стивом уже не человек из прошлого.  
Может, тогда Стив сможет его понять.  
А пока он только медленно кивает; слова Баки немедленно врезаются в память, как и все остальное, что он когда-либо говорил, - память у Стива отличная.  
\- Я бы хотел хоть одного нормального, обычного разговора, но, похоже, не получится, потому что, - Баки устало трет ладонями лицо, снова смотрит на щит, продолжает глухо, поерзав в кресле, - знаешь, чего я боюсь, Стив? Я боюсь, что ты никогда не поймешь, что, хоть я по-прежнему Баки Барнс, мне никогда не стать таким, как раньше. И, если ты этого не поймешь, то испортишь себе жизнь, да и мне тоже. И мне все-таки придется уйти, а у меня, сюрприз, нет никого, кроме тебя. Такая вот незадача, - Стив собирается встать, подойти, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но Баки смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, и Стив прирастает к полу.  
\- А еще я боюсь, что я объясню тебе все это, и ты на самом деле, по-настоящему поймешь меня, - говорит вдруг Баки нечто такое, отчего Стив вдобавок к способности двинуться теряет дар речи; это же то, чего Баки хочет, разве нет? - А после этого ты вдруг поймешь, что тебе нахрен не нужен такой друг, потому что я ведь больше не он. Не тот твой Баки, которого ты так слепо обожаешь, ты ведь видишь его, когда смотришь на меня, я знаю, да ты и не скрывал никогда, - он криво усмехается. - Только я уже не смогу начать все с нуля, черт тебя побери, у меня вот здесь, - Баки стучит указательным пальцем правой руки по виску, взгляд его для Стива все так же нечитаем, - слишком многое завязано на тебе. В общем-то, фактически, все. Я не знаю, что с этим делать, но исправить уже не получится, а обнулений, - Баки бессознательно передергивается, - с меня хватило.  
Баки поднимается; Стиву кажется, что вот, наконец, этот момент, что он нашел правильные слова, они наконец сдвинутся с мертвой точки:  
\- Баки, - мягко начинает Стив, но тот останавливает его, вскинув руку ладонью вперед, подхватывает сумку.  
\- Меня не будет несколько дней.   
\- Куда ты пойдешь? - совершенно обескураженно, каким-то не своим голосом выдавливает Стив.  
Баки натягивает куртку.  
\- К Старку. Давно обещал ему круглосуточный доступ к его новой желанной игрушке, - Баки поднимает левую руку, красноречиво перебирает пальцами прежде, чем надеть перчатки. - По-моему, самое время.  
Стив смотрит, как Баки зашнуровывает ботинки, и кажется самому себе очень глупым.  
Самым большим идиотом в мире.  
\- И, Стиви, - Баки хватается за ручку входной двери, просит уже на пороге, - не приходи туда, ладно?  
Дверь захлопывается; квартира еще никогда не казалась Стиву настолько мертвой.

* * *

\- То есть, вот что ты называешь тренажерным залом, - Баки оглядывается вокруг, пока Старк отвлечен чем-то в своем телефоне.  
\- Ну да, солдатик, - Баки закатывает глаза, - что-то не так?  
\- По-моему, больше похоже на тренажерную площадь. Или тренажерную страну, - Баки подходит к беговой дорожке, рассматривает большой экран. - Скажи, тебе обязательно делать все вокруг себя таким... огромным? - Баки оборачивается, насмешка во всей его позе, в выражении лица. - Комплексы?  
\- И это говорит тот, кто мне в далекие предки годится, - Старка в этой жизни, похоже, ничем не проймешь. - Да-да, слышал, тысячу лет назад ты был не дурак развлечься, но сейчас из нас двоих именно у меня есть личная жизнь.  
Баки обходит зал по периметру, хохочет, отмахивается:  
\- С чем тебя и поздравляю.  
  
Со Старком хорошо; он не задает лишних вопросов, не докапывается и не говорит ничего о Стиве Роджерсе, - Старку вообще плевать на то, что творится в голове Баки, он только выдает нечленораздельные восторги по поводу сложного механизма и копается в металлической руке с таким воодушевлением, как будто это его чертова йогуртница.  
Баки в это время остается только думать.  
Есть о чем - Баки перебрался к Старку не для того, чтобы, вернувшись, обнаружить, что все осталось по-прежнему; им с Роджерсом нужно было расставить все точки над i, и это звучит как отличный план, только вот Баки - не мастер слова. Давно, в детстве, в молодости, он много болтал, но ему было проще поцеловать девушку, чем признаться ей в чувствах, и проще обнять Стива, назвав его безрассудным придурком, чем сказать, что беспокоился; потом была война, и плен, и Баки уже не был тем разговорчивым, солнечно улыбающимся юнцом, каким его когда-то знали; а после - Зимний Солдат, который, насколько понимал Баки, вообще редко открывал рот.  
Чтобы донести до Стива Роджерса хоть что-нибудь, красноречия Баки недоставало.  
  
Тогда, в первые несколько недель, было куда проще. Баки не боялся неоновых огней, толпы людей на улицах, современной одежды и безопасной бритвы; Баки привыкал, а Стив был рядом, терпеливо объясняя, что кухонный нож не обязательно втыкать кому-то в руку, и гораздо приятнее, например, нарезать им хлеб. Стив пытался рассказывать что-то, объяснять, когда очередное воспоминание оставляло Баки в полном замешательстве; Стив согласился не вдаваться в подробности, когда Баки понял, что чужой пересказ событий влияет на его собственное восприятие.  
Стив Роджерс какое-то время казался Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу безликой фигурой, константой, спусковым крючком, - именно из-за него у живого оружия с промытыми мозгами несколько раз успела слегка съехать крыша, именно из-за него живое оружие вытаскивало из воды свое собственное задание, именно из-за него в старых хрониках сержант Барнс щурил глаза, улыбаясь.  
Баки хватило бы всего этого, более чем, он чувствовал себя разбитым, потерянным, благодарным и виноватым, и во всей этой мешанине нервов, восстанавливающейся памяти, суматохи будних дней двадцать первого века, металлической руки, - Стив Роджерс был единственным, за кого можно было ухватиться.  
А потом Баки, как говорит сам Стив, пошел на поправку; только количество воспоминаний давало повод начать размышлять, и Стив продолжал вести себя по-прежнему, напоминая о чем-нибудь далеком и думая, что это помогает, пока Баки копил раздражение. Он в самом деле был в относительном порядке, не был болен, не умирал, не сходил с ума; Баки не нужен был человек, который выхаживал бы его, стирал со лба пот так осторожно, как смотритель в музее стирает с витрины пыль.  
Баки двинулся дальше в попытках увязать все грани своего прошлого с собой настоящим, а Стив Роджерс остался неловко топтаться на месте, лелея в себе эти непонятные чувства, какими бы они ни были, напополам с виной.  
  
\- Чувствую себя любовницей, к которой сбежал чей-то муж, - слышит Баки, успевший задремать, и распахивает глаза:  
\- Чего?   
Старк перестает зажимать зубами отвертку, говорит разборчивее:  
\- Я говорю, как дела дома, дорогой?  
\- Какой же ты мудак, - расстроенно сообщает ему Баки, закидывая здоровую руку за голову. - Я думал, хоть ты не будешь лезть не в свое дело.  
\- Да я просто любопытствую, - ухмыляется Старк, неубедительно изображает оскорбленную невинность, - места у меня хватит на армию солдатиков, да и рука у тебя - произведение искусства, - Баки впервые видит в Тони Старке что-то спокойное и душевное, когда тот говорит о руке; впрочем, ощущение тут же исчезает, - но, к твоему счастью, я считаю тебя человеком, а не своей лабораторной крыской.  
\- Спасибо, - кривовато усмехается Баки; за такие слова, кто бы и почему их ни произносил, он всегда будет готов благодарить. - И что это должно означать?  
Старк щелкает пальцами, делая освещение ярче.  
\- То, что в конечном счете тебе придется вернуться.  
  
Баки чувствует чужое присутствие еще до того, как высматривает Стива в полумраке комнаты; он забрался с ногами в кресло, задумчиво покусывает большой палец, совершенный ребенок.  
Стив резко оборачивается на звук шагов, смотрит недоверчиво и радостно, болезненно, Баки помнит этот взгляд.  
"Баки?"  
"Какой еще Баки?"  
\- Шесть дней, - говорит Стив, и Баки смотрит на него пару секунд, прежде чем фыркнуть:  
\- Обводил числа в календаре? Стиви, честное слово.  
Роджерс только плечами пожимает несколько раз, как провинившийся мальчишка, но не теряется; Баки помнит, как пытался объяснить Стиву, что тот не сможет наказать каждого бруклинского хулигана, а Стив выглядел до смешного упорным, не хотел соглашаться.  
Баки включает свет.  
\- Как рука?  
\- Старк меня замучил, - Баки стаскивает куртку, бросает ее на подоконник, поводит плечами, - говорит, было бы просто здорово, если бы вторая рука тоже была металлической. По-моему, я для него - как один из тех костюмов, - он хватает принесенную с собой бутылку воды, делает несколько жадных глотков и предпочитает не замечать, что Стив снова беззастенчиво пялится; Баки ухмыляется, - А, еще мы чуть не подрались пару раз, но он был в выигрыше, тыкая в меня отверткой.  
\- Я так и думал, - почему-то вздыхает Стив; Баки без удивления понимает, что его напрягало все это время во взгляде Роджерса.  
Он выглядит как человек, который отчаянно, страстно, до смерти хочет что-то сделать, но столь же отчаянно сам себе запрещает.  
Раньше Баки мог в чем-то сочувствовать Стиву; впервые ему становится жаль.  
\- Только не говори, что просидел здесь все это время, - безнадежно требует Баки, вздыхая, и Стив улыбается, но как-то не очень уверенно:  
\- Нет, конечно.  
Баки замечает белеющие на столе листы, подходит ближе; это рисунок простым карандашом, - точнее, много набросков, случайно расположенных на бумаге, и Баки узнает себя в лихо сдвинутой набок фуражке, себя хмурого и склонившегося над какой-то книгой, себя-ребенка, отклонившегося назад в приступе хохота, - прорисовано нечетко, как будто Стив, когда рисовал, едва касался карандашом.  
На другом листе линии, напротив, очень четкие, и Баки видит себя нынешнего, потирающего левое плечо, чуть улыбающегося, потерянного, но настоящего, слышит из-за спины:  
\- Я скучал, - говорит Стив.  
\- Я тоже, приятель, - Баки говорит и смотрит недоверчиво; ему хочется думать, что рисунок, который он продолжает рассматривать, что-то означает. Что-то хорошее. - Честное слово.

* * *

\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Они произносят это одновременно; Баки поднимает голову, отвлекаясь наконец от рисунка, закусывает губу:  
\- Жуть какая, - он чему-то улыбается. - Последний раз я слышал эту дурацкую фразочку сто лет назад... хорошо, в семнадцать. Хелен, помнишь такую? Блондинка, ноги бесконечные, есть за что ухватиться?  
\- Ты за всех хватался, - напоминает Стив, и Баки ерничает:  
\- Я дарил людям радость. Так вот, мне это сказала Хелен, и тогда я представлял, что в моей жизни наступила глубокая драма, - он разводит руками, широко, знакомо, в прошлый раз Баки делал так, когда начал кричать. - И посмотри, к чему я пришел.   
\- Точно, я помню, - действительно вспоминает Стив, - ты тогда очень сильно страдал, говорил, что тебе жизнь не мила, ныл про разбитое сердце. Дня два.  
\- Что тут скажешь, - Баки больше не улыбается, - я ничего не знал о драме.  
У Стива сжимается сердце.  
  
Они оба ничего тогда не знали об этом; еще до войны самой большой проблемой Стива было несоответствие тела духу.   
Самой большой проблемой Баки были времена, когда Стив серьезно заболевал.  
Стив лишь недавно понял, что это действительно было время, когда Баки волновался серьезнее всего; он не отходил от Стива сутками, реагировал на любой хриплый вздох, на любую несмелую просьбу, готов был бороться с болезнью вместе, отвлекая Стива, рассказывая ему совершенно неправдоподобные истории про свои похождения, зачитывая какие-то сказки, осторожно обнимая в ответ на "ты же заразишься".  
Стив попытался отплатить ему тем же, когда Баки вернулся, это было меньшим, что он мог сделать; когда Стив болел, он просил Баки уйти, отдохнуть, выспаться, но Баки его не слушал, и Стив думает, что от него требуется то же самое сейчас.  
Может, это и стало его ошибкой.  
  
Баки медлит, и Стив решает начать первым:  
\- Долго еще это будет продолжаться? - Стив не уточняет, что именно, а Баки не спрашивает. - Я просто пытаюсь понять и не могу, честно, Баки. Сначала... Когда ты только вернулся, ты не реагировал на меня так, как сейчас. Я стараюсь делать как лучше, - Стив вздыхает; прозвучало ужасно по-детски, - а получается чушь какая-то, и ты отгораживаешься. Я тянусь, ты отворачиваешься, и я не говорю, что мне от этого плохо, хотя да, конечно, но главное - тебе самому не легче. Я же вижу.  
\- Может, у меня просто романтичный взгляд, - Баки невесело усмехается, - такой печальный, выразительный. Наташа сказала.  
\- Я же не шучу, - снова вздыхает Стив; в этом смысле не изменилось ничего. Баки всегда старался перевести такие разговоры в шутку, да и вообще много всего серьезного сводил на нет; Баки всегда говорил, что у него все замечательно, а жизнь прекрасна, где бы он ни был, что бы ни делал, все отлично, лучше всех, не переживай, я в порядке.  
\- Да. Прости, - Баки только теперь откладывает порядком помятый лист бумаги, опускается на ковер, скрещивает ноги; таким Стив его тоже помнит, - коротко стриженный, взъерошенный, домашний, спокойный.  
Хотя тогда спокойствие Баки было настоящим, как и его рука.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, чего боюсь, Стив, - голос Баки обманчиво расслаблен, Стив откуда-то знает, что это напускное, - и я опять говорю о том же. Пойми, - он щелкает пальцами, хмурится, - как бы, черт, как же это сказать наконец, чтобы дошло. Когда что-то впервые изменилось, - они снова не уточняют, это очевидно, это останется с ними навсегда - какой еще Баки, хеликериер, ты мое задание, - это случилось не потому, что я вспомнил себя прежнего, а потому, что я вспомнил тебя. Когда я орал здесь по сто раз за ночь или пытался убить Сокола блендером, меня останавливали не воспоминания о том, каким я был замечательным парнем. Меня останавливал ты. Понимаешь, Стив?  
Стив думает, что понимает, и кивает, хотя не знает, к чему все это ведет; а потом Баки продолжает говорить, ложась на ковер спиной, сгибая ногу в колене, глядя в потолок, и это зрелище почему-то кажется Стиву очень интимным; от одного только взгляда на Баки Стив чувствует слишком много всего, чтобы когда-либо суметь описать это внятно.  
\- Когда я думаю о том, сколько несчастных людей успел убить - хороших, плохих, неважно, Стив, я помню только лица, не имена, - говорит Баки, - меня успокаивает не то, что мной пользовались без моего же ведома. Не то, что когда-то давно, еще раньше, я был хорошим, все говорили, что я хороший парень. Не это, черт возьми, а надежда на то, что ты считаешь такие вещи недостаточно ужасными, чтобы исчезнуть из моей жизни. То, что ты, уж не знаю, веришь в меня?  
\- Я верю, - тут же говорит Стив, но Баки неожиданно мягко останавливает:  
\- Не сбивай, а? Вообще-то это трудно, - усмешка пробегает по его губам. - Так вот в этом нет ничего плохого. Я не вижу в тебе ничего плохого, Стив. Это отлично. У меня в голове все никак не укладывается, как один человек может быть настолько привязан к другому, но неважно, здорово, что это сработало, мне, знаешь ли, - Баки кашляет, то ли поперхнувшись, то ли не сильно желая продолжать, и от следующих его слов Стив прикрывает глаза, не зная, куда себя деть, - не нравится убивать.  
  
Много лет назад Стив толком об этом не задумывался; участившаяся мрачность, немногословность и кошмары Баки много лет назад казались Стиву следствием плена, и он никогда не думал, что, может быть, все дело в войне. В войне - вообще, в целом, в ней настоящей; Баки варился в этом котле еще тогда, когда Стив в костюме развлекал неприхотливую публику и ничего не знал о том, как это действительно бывает. Теперь Баки говорит об убийствах, и Стиву становится по-настоящему стыдно, когда он понимает - Баки имеет в виду не только Зимнего солдата.  
\- И вот что хреново, - ничего не выражающим голосом произносит тем временем Баки, рассеянно запуская пальцы в волосы. - Для тебя все не так. Принципиально. Ты цепляешься за мои же воспоминания, за общее прошлое, за разговоры и детали, которые тоже прошли, и меня за них цепляешь. Как бесконечно проигрывать одну и ту же пластинку, что-то вроде того, - Баки резко садится, смотрит на Стива прямо, настойчиво, ищет что-то в его лице, и Стив не уверен, что находит. - Мне все равно, какие у тебя были отношения с Баки, каким образцовым военным был сержант Джеймс Барнс, как хреново жилось Зимнему солдату. Это все я, но, - Баки пожимает плечами, все всматривается, не дает отвести взгляд, - это прошлое, и оно так называется именно поэтому. Оно прошло. Слышал выражение - как заново родился? - Стив кивает совершенно автоматически, завороженный, загнанный в угол, и Баки явно сдерживает ухмылку. - Воспринимай его прямо.  
  
На Стива как будто обрушивается что-то огромное, тяжелое, давит; то, что сказал Баки, кажется на первый взгляд простым для понимания, да, казалось бы, чего проще - пересмотреть свое отношение к ситуации, - однако, Стиву явно нужно время, чтобы переварить, и, кажется, Баки понимает это, потому что одним движением поднимается на ноги, все так же глядя Стиву в глаза:  
\- Просто подумай об этом, ладно?  
Фактически, думает Стив, оставшись в одиночестве, все так же замершим в кресле, - Баки просит перестать воспринимать его как, собственно, Баки Барнса, самого лучшего друга, родного, знакомого, понятного.  
Стив пытается понять, как сделать это возможным.

* * *

Теперь все это было даже забавно.  
Баки научился быть наблюдательным достаточно давно, чтобы понять, - до сих пор все близкие отношения с людьми Стив так или иначе выстраивал в условиях, приближенных к боевым; так было со всеми, кроме Баки, но и в его случае они оба были совсем еще детьми. Пегги Картер, Коммандос, Наташа, Мстители, Сокол, Фьюри, - Стив Роджерс не знакомился с ними в кино, не подсаживался за столик в кафе, не узнавал их через общих друзей; в прошлом, в настоящем, когда угодно, это всегда была война, открытая или нет, Стиву Роджерсу всегда было необходимо кого-то спасти, достичь большой цели, сделать что-то значительное и правильное, а люди, оказывавшиеся рядом, помогали ему в этом.  
Баки в самом деле не думал, что у Стива получается это специально.  
А теперь все было по-другому; теперь в их жизни была не только война, напряжение больше не было постоянным, и Стив, похоже, не очень-то помнил, как вести себя в мирное время.  
Возможно, все было бы проще, Баки знал, что было бы, в случае каких-то других людей, без груза прошлого, без психологического напряжения, без всего того, что все еще осталось невысказанным; и он старался помогать - как мог. Баки казалось, что все начало налаживаться; они действительно ходили в кино, снова гуляли по вечернему Нью-Йорку, спорили из-за продуктов; побывали в музее, - не в том, что посвящен Капитану Америке, туда Баки отказывался идти категорически, - в настоящем, музее современного искусства. Баки смеялся над тем, как Стив упорно пытается вникнуть в суть произведений молодых художников, которые больше были похожи на хаотично разбросанные по холсту разноцветные пятна, и рассуждал о том, что теперь и он может стать известным, раз искусство успело настолько упроститься.  
\- Какой смысл во всем этом? Обмакнуть кисть в краску и нарисовать странные загогулины? - вопрошал Стив, пока они шли домой. - Какой смысл в картине, если через нее не виден человек?  
Баки слушал внимательно, вспоминал себя самого на рисунках Стива, рассеянно улыбался; ему на самом деле нравился такой Стив Роджерс - человек, который, судя по всему, что-то понял, когда Баки попытался ему объяснить.  
По крайней мере, Баки надеялся на это.  
  
\- Ого. Улыбки на лицах, - констатировала вошедшая Наташа, демонстрируя зажатую в руке бутылку, - это надо отметить.  
\- Много пить вредно для здоровья, - в очередной раз напомнил Стив, на что Баки хитро улыбнулся:  
\- Разве это много? Ты так и не научился веселиться.  
\- Точно, - подтвердила Наташа, поправляя волосы перед зеркалом, - представляешь, Барнс, мы даже целовались только потому, что того требовала ситуация.  
Баки фыркнул и только после этого заметил, как сильно Стив напрягся; точно так же он напрягался, когда речь случайно заходила о Пегги, но Баки не мог уловить закономерность. Для него самого эти темы были наиболее безопасными, все, что он помнил - свое недоумение, когда внимание девушки в красивом платье было обращено вовсе не на него. Теперь Баки думал, что реагировал так только потому, что не успел тогда привыкнуть к тому, как внешние изменения в Стиве меняли отношение к нему окружающих; эти мысли вызывали отголоски былой странной гордости, - люди поняли, насколько Стив Роджерс силен и хорош, только когда тот раздался в плечах и избавился от клейма астматика, а он, Баки - он знал об этом всегда.  
А Стив так и не расслабился, почему-то недовольно поглядывая на Наташу; та будто не замечала, уже совсем по-хозяйски вытаскивая из кухонного шкафа стаканы.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - насмешливо прокомментировал Баки и подошел к Романофф, ощущая взгляд Стива, направленный в спину.  
Взгляд едва ли не обжигал, и это напрягало Баки; что еще нужно Стиву?  
Что еще не так?  
  
"Куда мы идем?"  
"В будущее!"  
Чем больше расслаблялся Баки, тем сильнее закрывался Стив, и Баки видел в этом именно то, чего опасался.  
Раньше, он помнил, Стив рассказывал ему все, - что с ним происходило, что у него на душе, и многие подробности даже не нужно было произносить вслух, Баки и так все видел; теперь Баки думал, что все идет по им же самим придуманному плохому сценарию, - Стив услышал и понял его, осознал, что нынешний Баки Барнс достаточно отличается от прежнего, и больше не хочет перед ним открываться, никто ведь не спешит изливать душу новым друзьям, верно?  
На аккуратные вопросы Стив отмалчивался, а неаккуратные Баки предпочитал держать при себе; равновесие было хрупким, но оно было, и Баки не собирался разрушать его как можно дольше.  
Может, он переживает зря, и все устаканится.  
  
Ночью Баки впервые проснулся от чужого крика.

* * *

"Иногда я думаю, что тебе просто нравится быть побитым".  
Стива трясут за плечи, выдирают из сна с боем, медленно, - Стив поначалу даже не может открыть глаза, запутавшийся в собственном кошмаре, оглохший от собственного крика; а, когда наконец открывает, видит перед собой Баки, у того вид такой напуганный, что Стив, еще толком ничего не понимая, панически пытается сообразить, что случилось и куда нужно срочно бежать.  
А потом Баки вдруг передергивает плечами, как оцепенение сбрасывает, и от страха и отчаяния в его глазах - ни следа; теперь он осматривает Стива, быстро, цепко, критически, нервно усмехается:  
\- Я что, вот так же выгляжу, когда просыпаюсь?  
\- Что? - Стив сглатывает, в горле пересохло, он как будто неделю не пил даже капли воды.  
\- Тебе приснился кошмар. Ну, или эротический сон, только ты орал, как резаный, - объясняет Баки, и насмешливость его тона не вяжется с выражением лица; Стив пытается отдышаться, Баки сильно сжимает его плечи. - Я пытался добудиться, минут десять, не меньше, а ты все кричал, - Стив пытается сделать вид, что все теперь в порядке, но ему ведь никогда не удавалось обмануть Баки в чем-то подобном, и тот хмурится, - ты как?  
\- В порядке, - хрипло отвечает Стив, уставившись Баки куда-то в шею, не в силах на самом деле хоть что-то разглядеть, перед ним все еще сон, - извини, что разбудил.  
\- Ага, - мрачно кивает Баки, - ты в порядке. А я Папа Римский. На тебе лица нет, не будь идиотом, ладно?  
\- Честное слово, - Стиву больше всего на свете хочется просто обнять Баки и подождать так, пока не наступит утро; прежде, чем он успевает что-то сделать, Баки вздыхает, - судорожно, словно долго думал и наконец на что-то решился. Он перебирается по кровати, оказываясь позади Стива, опирается на изголовье, вытягивает ноги, - а потом притягивает Стива к себе; Стив вжимается в грудь Баки спиной и затылком, все еще невидяще смотрит прямо перед собой, и Баки обнимает его, сцепляет руки кольцом, они сотни раз оказывались в таком положении, до войны, когда умерла мать.  
\- Я слушаю, - слышит Стив голос Баки и закрывает глаза.  
  
О чем ему рассказать?  
До сих пор беспокойные ночи были уделом Баки, а Стив вовсе не видел никаких снов и подозревал, что собственное подсознание оберегает его от лишней траты нервов; но недавний разговор с Баки, который должен был снизить напряжение, напротив, поднял его до небывалых высот, - от кошмаров было уже не скрыться, и Стиву снился Баки, Баки в своем первом плену, Баки, повторяющий свое полное имя, Баки на крыше поезда, Баки, не успевший ухватиться за протянутую руку, даже прогнавший хулиганов Баки в очередной подворотне; Баки умирал.  
Умирал везде, что бы Стиву ни снилось, Баки всегда падал, падал, падал, а Стив всегда вынужден был смотреть, он не мог сказать, сколько раз ему это снилось, тысячу или всего лишь один, но падение казалось бесконечным, и Стиву нельзя было отводить взгляд; во сне Стиву казалось, что, пока он смотрит, Баки не умрет.  
Но он умирал все равно.  
  
\- Я думал, ты умер, - начинает Стив совсем не с того, с чего собирался, и, похоже, этому разговору суждено повторяться вечно, Баки отвечает сразу:  
\- Я думал, ты меньше, - Стив не видит, но ему кажется, что Баки улыбался, а потом перестал, потому что продолжает он совсем другим тоном. - Тебе снилось, что я умираю?  
\- Да, - все равно нет смысла скрывать, Стив только не хочет, чтобы Баки беспокоился. - Но это неважно. Просто сон.   
\- Ну да, - скепсиса в голосе Баки хоть отбавляй; он обнимает крепче, - придурок.  
\- От того же слышу, - Стив пытается хотя бы улыбнуться, выходит вяло, перед глазами - пропасть, поезд, пустота.  
\- Оба придурки, - не спорит Баки, большим пальцем поглаживает ключицу; Стив думает, что он делает это бессознательно, было бы странно думать иначе. - Полные придурки. Стиви, пообещай кое-что.  
Стив готов пообещать все, что угодно, пока Баки держит его, обнимает, успокаивает как всегда - каким-то странным образом, ничего толком не сказав, находится рядом; все, что угодно, если это для Баки.  
\- Я все понимаю, - Стиву хочется уточнить, что это, интересно, такое понимает Баки, но тот не дает задать вопрос, - и все-таки, если с тобой что-то происходит, не молчи, ладно? Если есть, что сказать - всегда лучше сказать.  
В тишине комнаты вздох Стива кажется ему самому слишком громким; здоровая ладонь Баки поглаживает теперь плечо, и Стив думает, что его друг просто не представляет, о чем просит.  
Стиву есть, что сказать, но он слишком боится отпугнуть.  
\- Ладно.  
Во время ответа Стив, как в детстве, скрещивает пальцы.

* * *

Баки всегда знал Стива лучше, чем кто-либо еще.  
Даже лучше, чем сам Стив знал Баки.  
  
Теперь диван все чаще пустовал по ночам; Баки почти готов был расписаться в собственном идиотизме, - раньше Стив готов был остаться рядом после очередного жуткого сна столько, сколько необходимо, но Баки всегда прогонял его, раздраженный непониманием; сейчас же, наконец, стало очевидным - если они спят вместе, кошмары не снятся обоим.  
  
\- О черт, - Баки поднял глаза от ноутбука, - это что еще за хрень?  
Иногда Баки подозревал, что неведомо кем изобретенный Интернет слишком много знает о его жизни, - случайная ссылка вывела на экран фотографию какого-то гордого коллекционера со стопкой карточек в руках.  
\- Смотри-ка, ты знаменит больше, чем я думал, - фыркнул Баки; подошедший поближе Стив не разделял его веселья:  
\- Глупости.  
Может, эти карточки напоминали Стиву о чем-то; Баки не знал.  
Он только не видел проблемы, - плакаты, видео, целый чертов музей, - если всем этим людям не выпал шанс узнать Стива Роджерса, пусть восхищаются хотя бы Капитаном Америкой; для обоих вариантов Баки мог найти предостаточно весомых доводов. Баки не собирался себе врать, Стив нравился ему, Стив не мог не нравиться, - в нем Баки видел нечто, чего другие были лишены. Конечно, за последние десятилетия на Земле могли появиться еще несколько потрясающих людей, но Баки всерьез в этом сомневался.  
Он не собирался врать себе и кое в чем другом; если раньше, насколько он мог судить, его чувства к Стиву были настолько абсолютны и безусловны, что казались само собой разумеющимися, и Баки знал только, что без этого человека в его жизни ничего не останется, то теперь он смотрел шире. Стив привлекал не только духом, но и телом, и Баки действительно готов был сказать ему об этом напрямую, как говорил всем и всегда, не стесняясь эмоций, - был бы готов, будь Стив не таким закрытым.  
Иногда Баки казалось, что настоящим Стив теперь становится только по ночам, - когда укладывает голову на соседнюю подушку, и вздыхает впервые за день в самом деле свободно, и засыпает, глядя на Баки; в этом взгляде Баки видит почему-то недоверие и удивление, и, как он ни старался, не мог придумать этому хорошее объяснение.  
А днем Стив смотрит так, словно его что-то гнетет.  
  
\- Я начинаю подозревать, - заговорил на очередной их пробежке Баки, после пятнадцати кругов абсолютного молчания, - что сделал что-то ужасное и не заметил.  
Стив повернул голову впервые за утро, озадаченно нахмурившись:  
\- Что? Нет. Почему?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, почему. Я не знаю, что тебя так расстраивает, - подняв правую руку, Баки быстрым, размашистым жестом вытер пот со лба. - Я не снял с дерева котенка? Не перевел старушку через дорогу? Обидел женщину?  
Баки не мог не спросить, но и серьезных разговоров выносить тоже не мог; в последнее время их было слишком много, и Баки хотел бы просто расслабиться в кои-то веки, - план был бы замечательным, если бы и Стив придерживался его хоть немного.  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- Стив, - Баки остановился, и Стив замер в ту же секунду, передразнивая:  
\- Баки.  
\- Стив, - повторил он, скрестив руки на груди, - ты кое-что обещал, помнишь?  
\- Помню. Но кошмары мне больше не снятся, вообще, - Баки недоверчиво вскинул брови, - а в остальном все правда в порядке. И, кстати, я думал, по утрам ты бегаешь со мной, а не устраиваешь допрос, - нет, на эту улыбку Баки вестись не собирался:  
\- Никаких допросов, - он вскинул руки. - Только ты все равно мне врешь.  
Вместо ответа Стив покачал головой и побежал.  
Баки смотрел ему вслед и думал, что не мог ожидать ничего другого.  
  
\- И попробуй только сказать, что я неправ, - закинув ноги на стол, Баки опасно раскачивался на стуле. - Он услышал именно то, что я и сказал - что я больше не его старинный друг Баки Барнс, не совсем он. Конечно, он не доверяет мне. Я вообще не уверен, что когда-либо будет.  
\- Два идиота, - лаконично ответила Наташа, поставив перед Баки две кружки с кофе.  
\- Знаешь, то, что ты выглядишь как воплощение феминизма, - протянув левую руку, Баки уцепился за край стола, останавливаясь, - не дает тебе права оскорблять мужчин.  
\- Барнс, это не оскорбление, а факт, - пожала плечами Наташа, опускаясь на стул; она подперла кулачком подбородок с видом заправского психоаналитика, который с некоторых пор изрядно бесил Баки. - Два идиота, которые ничего не видят у себя перед носом. Лучше скажи - какие чувства у тебя вызывает Кэп?  
\- Стив, - в который раз за все это время поправляет Баки и снова начинает раскачиваться, - даже не начинай. Разные.  
Чувств слишком много, и Баки точно не собирается делиться ими с Наташей; для того, чтобы что-то озвучить, надо сначала хоть как-то сформулировать, - а Баки который месяц путается в мешанине из благодарности, раздражения, вины, памяти о былой дружбе, непонимания, восхищения, желания, - много чего еще; намного проще для не привыкшего к такому сложному комплекту Баки было не думать об этом вовсе.  
\- Так и скажи, что для ответа тебе нужен виски, а не кофе, - смеется Наташа и не отстает, - ну хорошо, давай попробуем иначе. Он тебе нравится?  
\- Ну да, - Баки даже не уточняет, какой смысл Наташа вкладывает в вопрос.  
\- Отлично. Ты видишь, что его что-то беспокоит?  
\- Да, - так же спокойно подтверждает Баки, возвращая стул в нормальное положение и спуская ноги на пол.  
\- Ты хочешь, что бы там ни было, сделать так, чтобы его ничего не беспокоило?  
\- Это игра какая-то, вопрос-ответ? - ухмыляется Баки, но Наташа только смотрит выжидательно, и он закатывает глаза. - Да.  
\- Тогда ради бога, - Наташа придвигает к себе кружку, встречая взгляд Баки, продолжает настойчиво, - ради блага Америки, Барнс. Хоть как-нибудь сделай так, чтобы он об этом знал.

* * *

"А это значит - я не могу напиться".  
Стив абсолютно уверен, что в такое время, когда наступило подозрительное затишье, классическое, как перед бурей, - ни к чему особенно веселиться, и пусть этим занимаются все остальные, он никуда не пойдет. Но Старк все равно устраивает вечеринку, даже придумывает какой-то повод, хотя Мстителям потом по секрету признается, что единственная причина - "потому что я могу"; и Стив с удовольствием остался бы дома, или оказался в любом другом месте, только вот Баки, услышав о приглашении, неприлично оживляется, обещает Старку, что они придут, оба, и Стиву буквально некуда деться.  
\- Нам с тобой, Стив, и так достаточно лет, - Баки вытаскивает из шкафа все рубашки Стива по очереди, он так и не приобрел достаточно собственной одежды, а Стив с самого начала привык делиться, раз уж сыворотка подарила им обоим один размер. - И лично я не хочу умирать в образе скучного старого брюзги.  
Стиву не нравится слышать такое:  
\- Никто и не собирается умирать, - твердо произносит он, но Баки, похоже, не придает значения собственным словам:  
\- Сегодня вечеринка, а завтра может что-то случиться, и никто, кроме Капитана, положение не спасет, - Баки говорит это как-то очень просто, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркале, не глядя на Стива. - Как ты думаешь, где в этот момент окажусь я? Нет, конечно, я могу устроиться на работу, - Баки ухмыляется, закинув руку за шиворот и стягивая очередную футболку, - как там говорила Романофф? Менеджером. Здравствуйте, я парень со странной рукой, я вовсе не похож на убийцу, возьмете меня секретарем? - Баки корчит рожи своему отражению, и Стив не может не улыбаться; Баки будто совсем не беспокоит то, что в его будущем не так много вариантов, хотя, по мнению Стива, он-то волен выбирать, все, что угодно, любая точка земного шара, любое желание, впереди вся жизнь, и Баки совсем не обязательно выбирать жизнь рядом со Стивом, что бы он сейчас ни говорил.  
\- Давай, Стиви, когда-нибудь и ты должен веселиться, - Баки наконец останавливается на простом черном джемпере, который обтягивает его, как вторая кожа, Стив даже не сразу понимает, что Баки к нему обращается, внимательно рассматривая, - и давай найдем тебе что-нибудь поприличнее.  
Баки кидает ему одну из рубашек, нетерпеливо прохаживается по комнате, а потом не выдерживает, подлетает, сам застегивает пуговицы, улыбается так, что у Стива колени превращаются в желе, хлопает по плечу:  
\- Улыбнись, черт тебя подери. Это будет отличный вечер.  
  
Вокруг толпа людей, и это настолько не похоже на все, что было когда-то в прошлом, насколько возможно; раньше Стиву для того, чтобы захмелеть, хватало и глотка, и девушки обращали на него внимание только из вежливости, но Баки все равно упорно водил его в бары и на танцы, знакомил с кем-то, тормошил, расхваливал. Теперь, - Стив знает, - они оба никогда не смогут напиться по-настоящему, но алкоголь помогает почувствовать себя живым, Баки сам говорил так когда-то, и Стив впервые готов согласиться; а еще теперь девушки к нему так и липнут, а вежливость выпадает на долю Стива.  
\- Конечно, - автоматически улыбается он очередной девчонке, которая тащит его танцевать под что-то медленное и заунывное; Стиву не нравится музыка, какая же она в этом веке, в самом деле, дурацкая, бессмысленная, неискренняя, совсем не то, что раньше; он, конечно же, все равно танцует, не допускает излишних прикосновений, разве что обозначая их.  
Он смотрит, как у противоположной стены хохочет Баки, поднимает руку, и его партнерша крутится вокруг своей оси.  
Отличный вечер.  
  
\- Знаешь, зачем мы здесь?  
Баки ловит его у барной стойки, сходу заказывает виски; Старк что-то кричит из-за спины Стива, и Баки демонстрирует ему средний палец.  
\- Чтобы ты поднял себе самооценку? - добродушно уточняет Стив, а Баки только смеется, подмигивает кому-то:  
\- Господи, да! Нет, на самом деле, - он пьет, облизывается, взгляд Стива автоматически смещается с глаз на губы, с этим невозможно сделать хоть что-нибудь, - я хотел, чтобы ты расслабился.  
\- Я расслаблен, - отвечает Стив, и Баки смотрит на него почти с жалостью.  
\- Конечно, - Баки делает шаг, приобнимает его за плечи, музыка становится все громче, и Баки шепчет прямо в ухо, - тебя что-то тревожит. Беспокоит. Какая разница? Забудь об этом хотя бы на одну ночь, Стив, - он просит так знакомо, не первый и не десятый раз за все годы их дружбы, - забудь обо всем. Окей?  
Баки отстраняется, и Стиву ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть.  
  
Они добираются домой на такси, Баки хохочет, мол, разве не здорово почувствовать себя нормальным, выпивка, танцы, случайный водитель, никаких забот; Стив не может не согласиться, под утро ему кажется, что идея и вправду была неплохой. Нет, больше того, Стив не хотел бы, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась, не хотел бы думать, что слова Баки окажутся пророческими, и завтра, - послезавтра, через неделю, через месяц, - спокойствию придет конец, и Капитан Америка отправится делать то, что умеет, без всяких возражений; его это не напрягает, это нормально, но рядом Баки, и Стиву хочется, чтобы спокойствие никуда не уходило.  
А в квартире, едва они успевают войти, Баки прижимает Стива к входной двери, целует, жадно, настойчиво, и Стив, конечно, мог бы сопротивляться, только он совсем, ни капли не хочет; Баки как обезумел, толкается языком в рот, целует губы, скулы, подбородок, шею, запускает пальцы Стиву в волосы, разрушая всякий намек на прическу; Стив с трудом находит в себе силы отстраниться:  
\- Баки, я…  
\- Я чертовски пьян, - перебивает Баки, и они оба знают, что это неправда; Баки нечеловечески, невозможно красивый, с последней такой улыбки прошло семьдесят лет, глаза затуманенные, взгляд совершенно шальной, но Стив пытается сказать:  
\- Мы не… - Баки прикладывает палец к его губам, шепчет:  
\- Я чертовски пьян и ты тоже, понял? И поэтому, - Баки дергает Стива на себя за воротник, так резко, что они оба валятся на пол, и Баки точно ударился спиной, но словно и не заметил, только смеется, притягивает Стива ближе, кусает мочку уха, - поэтому мы делаем то, что хочется, - Стив не знает, не знает, не знает, к чему все это приведет, и сомнения в его голове все еще живы, каждое опасение, каждая мысль о Баки, каждая проблема все еще яркая и заметная; вот только Баки плевать на это хотел, просовывает руку, даже не пытаясь быть аккуратным, не расстегивая пуговицы, а срывая, вжимается затылком в пол, чтобы смотреть прямо на Стива. - Хочется, Стив?  
Стив пытается сохранить остатки здравомыслия из последних сил, упирается обеими ладонями по бокам от Баки, приподнимается; Стив уже готов встать, оборвать все это, пока не стало поздно, пока они не совершили ошибку, которая все только усугубит, о которой они потом будут очень сильно жалеть.  
Но у Баки горят глаза, и Стив сдается.  
\- Хочется, - выдыхает он, и Баки этого достаточно.  
Он снова притягивает Стива, переворачивает его на спину, они меняются местами; Баки выпрямляется, сжимая коленями его бедра, нетерпеливо стаскивает джемпер, отшвыривает его куда-то, Стив не видит, куда, он смотрит только на Баки, в голове ни единой мысли, вообще, - он послушался наконец, забыл обо всем, пусть даже на одну ночь, какая разница, в самом деле, если Баки проводит языком по голому животу, прикосновения левой руки холодят кожу, и Стиву как-то быстро становится ясно, кто будет сверху, - и также моментально становится ясно, что он абсолютно не против.  
\- Я не пьян, - зачем-то говорит Стив в перерыве между поцелуями, пока Баки пытается расстегнуть ремень, и не перестает улыбаться той самой улыбкой, от которой Стиву напрочь отшибает мозги, поднимает наконец голову.  
Стив стонет от одного только этого взгляда.  
\- Я знаю.

* * *

Баки просыпается первым и, по правде говоря, он этому рад.  
У него есть по крайней мере несколько минут на то, чтобы насладиться беспроблемным утром; Стив во сне обнимает Баки так крепко, что Баки не смог бы вывернуться и не потревожить его, - Баки, в общем-то, и не хочет, ему слишком комфортно в этом молчании, потому что он откуда-то знает, что Стив будет говорить, когда проснется.  
Он, конечно же, заявит, что это была ошибка, отгородится выдуманной Баки отговоркой про алкоголь, или потребует серьезного разговора, - много ли вариантов у хороших парней, которых затаскивают в постель?  
Разве что жениться предложит.  
Мысль вызывает у Баки усмешку; он бы предпочел сейчас просто жить так, как живется, но слишком хорошо знает Стива.  
  
Тот, впрочем, молчит первые пару минут, все так же недоверчиво, как и раньше, смотрит на Баки, явно еще не успел проснуться, - Баки беззастенчиво этим пользуется, потянувшись к Стиву за поцелуем, и он отвечает, не раздумывая, продолжает обнимать Баки, - и вдруг отстраняется со слишком красноречивым вздохом.  
Баки очень хотелось бы оттянуть все, что может произойти дальше:  
\- Никаких кошмаров? - уточняет он, зевая, и откидывается назад, на подушку.  
\- Никаких кошмаров, - эхом вторит Стив, трет глаза, - что это было? - Баки поворачивает голову, вскидывает брови, обозначая непонимание. - Ночью.  
\- Стив, - тянет Баки, подтрунивая, протягивает правую руку, касаясь груди Стива кончиками пальцев, - я думал, этот разговор у нас состоялся в твои четырнадцать, и я дал тебе кучу полезной информации, - Стив еле слышно фыркает, и Баки уточняет, - Секс. Это был секс, три раза. Возможно, тебе будет больно ходить, - преувеличенно серьезно рассуждает Баки, уставившись в потолок, выводя узоры на чужой груди еле заметными касаниями. - Хотя на тебе все заживает, как на собаке, так что я бы не сильно беспокоился.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - заявляет в ответ Стив, и Баки издает недовольный стон.  
Ну конечно.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - он говорит почти умоляюще, покосившись на Стива, тот пожимает плечами:  
\- Я не хочу вести себя как школьник или идиот…  
\- Ты уже это делаешь, и это одно и то же, - успевает проворчать Баки.  
\- …и я не такой наивный, как всем кажется, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Стив, упорно не глядя на Баки. - Но предполагалось, что мы должны заново подружиться.  
\- У всех разные способы, - пытается философствовать Баки, и Стив тут же садится, отодвигается, тянется за одеждой; Баки сверлит взглядом его спину, - ну вот, спустя секунду ты уже ведешь себя как идиот. Ты спрашиваешь, почему мы переспали? Потому что я хотел тебя, а ты - меня, - прямо говорит Баки; он неторопливо встает, натягивает джинсы и останавливается перед Стивом, Баки устал от того, как часто Стив стал отворачиваться. - Скажи еще, что это неправда.  
Стив медлит.  
\- Правда, - наконец сообщает он и замолкает, всецело увлеченный тем, как бы побыстрее одеться; Баки думает, что это просто невыносимо.  
\- Стив, - зовет он; Роджерс оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Баки потягивается, расслабленно, довольно, как сытый кот, - скажи мне.  
\- Сказать что?  
Баки пожимает плечами:  
\- То, что у тебя на уме которую неделю, - он подходит к шкафу, вытаскивая первую попавшуюся майку. - И то, из-за чего ты продолжаешь изображать придурка.  
Стив улыбается целых три секунды, Баки в самом деле готов считать.  
\- Это ты придурок, - говорит он, и Баки довольно ухмыляется. - А я просто не знаю, как ко всему этому относиться.  
\- Проще, - советует Баки перед тем, как уйти на кухню.  
  
Он надеялся, что хотя бы так Стив наконец откроется, - Стив это и сделал, в общем-то, жаль, что не продлилось долго, стонал ночью на всю квартиру, шептал что-то бессвязное, Баки не мог разобрать, - был наконец абсолютно искренним, сумасшедшим, Баки представить не мог в Стиве столько страсти; и все это закончилось утром, стоило им заговорить.  
Замечательно, думал Баки; просто потрясающе.   
\- Я думаю, не стоит повторять это снова, - говорит Стив, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Потому что тебе не понравилось? - уточняет Баки; он меряет шагами кухню, машинально вертит нож левой рукой, совсем как раньше, Баки подозревает, это что-то сродни тяге к курению.  
\- Понравилось, - Стив, кажется, слегка краснеет. - Я не о том.  
\- Почему тогда? - Баки садится напротив, опускает многострадальный нож. - Простой вопрос, Стив, ответь хотя бы на него.  
\- Потому что мы, - Стив мнется, явно подбирая слова, - хотим разного.  
Баки не собирается оставлять разговор на очередной идиотской стадии, настаивает:  
\- Объясни.  
\- Ты, - Стив снова смотрит с этим своим удивлением, сцепляет пальцы в замок, - я даже не знаю, почему ты это сделал. Может, потому что тебе было очень весело на вечеринке и хотелось продолжения. Я правда не знаю, ты все повторял, что от прежнего Баки Барнса в тебе немного осталось, что я тебя не знаю, ты говорил, чтобы я представил, будто мы познакомились заново, ну и, - он пожимает плечами, - вот поэтому я так думаю. Думаю, что ты не хочешь от меня ничего особенного.  
\- Особенного, - повторяет Баки.  
\- Я не настолько наивный, - снова напоминает Стив, вздыхая, - и не изображаю праведника, Баки, честно, но секс ради секса - просто не для меня.  
\- Проще говоря, ты боишься испортить дружбу, - сам себе кивает Баки, но Стив качает головой:  
\- Нет. Нет, не только это. Хотя и это тоже, мы только начали ладить, и…  
\- Стив, - нож снова оказывается у Баки в руке, и он надеется, что, даже потрепанный и сонный, выглядит достаточно внушительно для чертового Стива Роджерса, - если ты сейчас же не перестанешь быть идиотом, я воткну этот нож тебе в глотку, даже заметить не успеешь. Клянусь тебе, я не шучу.  
Вряд ли это действует должным образом, потому что Стив долго смотрит в сторону, и Баки теряет терпение, он не знает, что на уме у Стива, может только догадываться, но, в самом деле, почему бы не перестать это скрывать?  
\- То, что я скажу, тебе не понравится, - медленно говорит Стив прежде, чем повернуться.  
\- Не тебе решать.  
Стив смотрит на Баки с видом преступника в его последние секунды перед казнью.  
  
Когда-то давно, еще до возвращения всех воспоминаний, Баки был готов это услышать; может быть, даже хотел.  
\- Я люблю тебя.

* * *

В жизни Стива было не так уж много фраз, которые он произносил совершенно не к месту.  
Теперь он думает, что "я люблю тебя" - определенно одна из них; слова, которые он хотел бы произнести на одном дыхании, просто и естественно, дались Стиву слишком тяжело, они звучат вымученно, и, едва произнесенные, кажутся чем-то невежливым, - примерно так же неприятно артистам на сцене, когда во время спектакля кто-то из зрителей начинает разговаривать по телефону или шуршит упаковкой от чипсов, - неловко и странно.  
Вызывает раздражение.  
Хотя Стив не мог бы сказать, что Баки раздражен; он смотрит на Стива так же, как и за секунду до этого, выпускает из рук нож и откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- И поэтому ты не хочешь со мной спать, - уточняет Баки, и Стиву впервые за долгое время хочется ударить его как можно больнее, потому что Баки не понимает, все еще не понимает, а Стив не знает, как объяснить. - Понятно. Знаешь, некоторые любят говорить о странностях женской логики, - Баки скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит в упор, - а вот я бы лучше поговорил о твоей.  
Стив делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает; никогда в жизни он не был подготовлен к таким разговорам и никогда не будет, откуда вообще взяться опыту, выяснение отношений - не про Стива; Баки выглядит слишком спокойным, от этого только тяжелее, как будто ему абсолютно все равно, и Стив не знает, как сделать все правильно.  
Давно уже не знает.  
\- Ну, - Баки ободряюще кивает, продолжай, мол, Стив Роджерс, выворачивай тут душу наизнанку, я потом посмеюсь, - о господи. Я придурок, - Баки снова кивает, и Стиву хочется запустить в него его же ножом, хотя он и пожалел бы о содеянном в ту же секунду. - Понимаешь, жить с тобой сейчас - как быть соседом абсолютно чужого человека, который по дурацкому совпадению выглядит, как старинный друг, и при этом постоянно повторяет, что он, вообще-то, чужой. Хотя это неправда, - увереннее продолжает Стив, - это неправда, я смотрю на тебя, и ты выглядишь слишком знакомо, потом говоришь что-нибудь знакомое, и я начинаю думать, что ты неправ, что в тебе очень, очень много от Баки Барнса, больше, чем ты сам думаешь, - лицо у Баки непроницаемое, он никогда раньше не скрывал свои эмоции так хорошо, это тоже подтверждает все, что собирается сказать Стив. - Но потом всегда, каждый раз наступает момент, когда ты ведешь себя как незнакомец, с которым мы встретились минут пять назад. Этот незнакомец чувствовать ничего особенного на мой счет, - уголки губ дергаются в подобии нервной улыбки, Стив укладывает локти на стол, подается вперед, - я думал, это не так уж важно, правда, Баки, какая разница, ты жив и ты рядом, но роль твоего приятеля - это… Мне этого мало, - ну вот, он сказал это, - прости, но это так.  
Баки, все с тем же нечитаемым лицом, приподнимает правую руку, вытягивает, как школьник, готовый рассказать учителю домашнее задание:  
\- Можно вопрос?  
\- Ну да, - Стив чувствует себя неожиданно спокойно, может быть, потому, что терять ему после этой разговора уже нечего.  
\- Какого хрена ты молчал так долго? - вдруг спрашивает Баки по-настоящему недовольно. - Я говорил, что ты умнее меня, но не говорил, что я тупой. Я бы понял, - он снова скрещивает на груди руки, - и все не так страшно.  
  
Стив не может согласиться.  
Он имеет очень смутные представления о совместном существовании людей, у одного из которых к другому что-то большое, больное, неразделенное, - но определенно уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого выйти не может.  
После своих откровений Стив как будто исчерпал какой-то лимит, движения становятся механическими, взгляд рассеянным, как если бы он полностью выдохся; зато он уже не думает, что сказал что-то зря, в конце концов, почему бы Баки не знать об этом, он имеет право, да и кому будет неприятно слышать, что его любят? Стив только чувствует, что для одного утра, которое в первые пару минут казалось не меньше, чем идеальным, сказанного слишком много; он медленно поднимается, идет к двери, сообщая:  
\- Пойду пробегусь.  
\- Ага, - откликается Баки, внимательно смотрит на Стива, - я, пожалуй, пас. Нет, стой, - тут же перебивает он сам себя, склоняет голову к плечу, словно собирается узнать нечто невероятно любопытное, и задает самый неудобный вопрос из всех. - Ты сам сказал про незнакомца, - Баки слишком расслаблен, чтобы это можно было принять за чистую монету, - так… кого из нас? - он вздыхает. - О каком Барнсе ты говоришь?  
Неудобный, но очень легкий.  
\- Об обоих, - не задумываясь, отвечает Стив, но через секунду поправляется, улыбаясь, и эта улыбка дается ему совсем просто, - хотя нет, знаешь, ты просил проще, так вот, это проще, - он останавливается на пороге. - Что бы ты ни говорил, все еще не вижу разницы.  
  
На пробежке перед Стивом все еще маячат удивленные глаза Баки.

* * *

Баки бьет ногой с разворота по бокс-манекену, - прекрасный тренажер, искусственный мальчик для битья, вместо чужого стандартного лица можно представить кого угодно.  
Сейчас Баки выбивает дурь сам из себя.  
Он не жалел, что выпытал наконец из Стива, что у того на уме, потому что был уверен, что теперь самому Стиву станет легче; он ужасно жалел об этом же, потому что это приносило им новые проблемы, - новые ожидания, которые Баки снова не сможет оправдать.  
Проще всего опять оказалось не думать об этом вовсе, а тренировки были лучшим способом; Баки давно понял, что это стало ежедневной необходимостью, тело все время требовало движения, а Баки привык удовлетворять свои потребности.  
(Если они не мешали Стиву.)  
Почувствовав движение за спиной, Баки отработанным движением бросает через плечо зажатый в руке нож, только потом оборачивается; Стив, конечно, успел отклониться, как всегда успевал, если они тренировались вместе. Последнее время они этого не делали по какому-то молчаливому соглашению, но теперь - почему бы и нет:  
\- Иди сюда, - требует Баки, хрустит пальцами, разминая кулаки.  
\- Ты уверен? - Стив подходит ближе, потирает шею, выглядит непривычно уставшим - похоже, бегал дольше обычного.  
\- Конечно. Чертовски хочу тебе врезать. Иногда, - добавляет Баки, проводит языком по нижней губе. - Уверен, ты тоже.  
\- Нет, - судя по озадаченному виду, Стив ожидал чего-то совсем другого по возвращении, но Баки не шутит.  
\- Врешь.  
Стив качает головой, все-таки улыбается:  
\- Я не собираюсь бить тебя по-настоящему.  
\- Рад за тебя, - кивает Баки прежде, чем его кулак впечатывается Стиву в скулу.  
Тот даже не закрывается; Баки совсем не нравятся эти приступы альтруизма, поэтому он бьет еще раз, и еще, пока Стив все-таки не приходит в чувство и не начинает отвечать. Через пару секунд они уже катаются по ничем не прикрытому полу, это не обычная тренировка, они ничего не отрабатывают, не говорят о преимуществах, данных опытом или сывороткой, не практикуются, просто бьют, и Баки машет кулаками зло, хаотично, провоцирует и этого не скрывает, - а Стив наконец перестает только лишь защищаться, и у всех нормальных людей такая драка закончилась бы отключкой меньше, чем за минуту, но "обычно" - не про них; у Баки только идет кровь из носа, мешает нормально дышать. Он пинает Стива, сбрасывая с себя, перекатывается, вжимает Роджерса в пол, с силой надавливая рукой на горло, и Стив перестает сопротивляться, хотя мог бы это сделать без всякого труда, - замирает вдруг, тяжело дышит, смотрит совсем иначе, чем мгновением раньше, и Баки прекрасно знает, что означает такой взгляд.  
Более, чем прекрасно; они и без того нос к носу, так что все, что от Баки требуется - склониться еще чуть ниже. Он целует Стива, жестко, настойчиво, так, как все утро хотелось, кусает его губы, так, чтобы выступила кровь, - слизывает ее тут же, перемещается к шее, прихватывает губами кожу, только теперь убирает руку; Стив под ним хватает Баки за плечи, спину, задирая майку, - нарушает тишину, стонет, он всегда стонет очень громко, Баки уже знает, - а потом почему-то смеется, так же громко, надломанно:  
\- Ты был прав. Стало легче, - Баки поднимает голову, и Стив вцепляется ему в волосы неожиданно больно, его слова расходятся с действиями. - Может, все-таки не стоит? - Баки облизывается вместо ответа, кажется, во рту у него тоже кровь; Стив мягко, совсем неубедительно просит, - остановись.  
\- Когда-нибудь, обязательно, - обещает Баки прежде, чем поцеловать Стива снова.  
  
Стив уходит из зала первым, слишком стремительно, чтобы успеть что-то сказать, и Баки понимает, что его попытка решать проблему действием в очередной раз провалилась; он так же понимает, что до Стива, если тот вбил себе что-то в голову, не достучится никто, даже Баки, так что оставляет его в покое на пару часов, схватив с полки первую попавшуюся книгу.  
Стив читает избирательно, некоторых авторов просто выносить не может, он до сих пор слишком категоричен; Баки же глотает все подряд в приступах жажды информации, аккуратно фильтрует любую чушь, напечатанную на страницах, но читает все равно. Впрочем, в этот раз он по-настоящему увлекается; когда Стив появляется на кухне, Баки сидит на подоконнике с книгой, свесив ногу, не глядя отрывает фильтр от очередной сигареты, и взгляд Стива, как обычно, слишком ощутимый, чтобы не замечать:  
\- Тут какая-то чушь про принцев, - говорит Баки, болтая ногой в воздухе, перелистывает страницу, - хреновый из этого Кинга сказочник. Но есть кое-что умное, вот, послушай, - он находит нужное место, прикуривает, читает нараспев, - "дорога в ад вымощена благими намерениями, но часто благие намерения являются единственным достоянием людей", - Баки захлопывает книгу, поворачивает голову; Стив слишком увлечен поисками чего-то неизвестного в холодильнике. - По-моему, про тебя.  
Стив наконец захлопывает дверцу, вытащив пакет сока:  
\- Благие намерения - мое единственное достояние?  
\- Не единственное, - Баки выпускает дым в потолок, - но достояние. Ты всегда делаешь то, что правильно, и мне нравится это в тебе. На самом деле нравится. Но правильно - не всегда означает хорошо. По-моему, он пишет еще и об этом.  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты любитель анализировать литературу, - замечает Стив, наполняя стакан, и Баки пожимает плечами, затягивается:  
\- А я и не любитель, - он разворачивается всем корпусом, лицом к Стиву; Баки впервые за всю жизнь курит в одном с ним помещении, раньше дело было в астме, после - во въевшейся в подсознание привычке, условном рефлексе; но рано или поздно все уходит в прошлое.  
Даже такие мелочи.  
\- Могу рассказать, что еще мне нравится в тебе, - не успокаивается Баки; он хочет это сказать и он будет говорить, а Стив может и дальше изображать великомученика, если ему так нравится. - Ты храбрый. Иногда это похоже на то, что ты растерял последние мозги, но на самом деле нет, ты правда смелый, всегда был, даже когда был в три раза меньше, чем сейчас. И всегда был верным - стране, друзьям, людям. Своей правде, - продолжает Баки, как сказку рассказывает; Стив явно хочет что-то сказать, но Баки машет на него сигаретой, зажатой в пальцах, - себе самому. Не знаю ни одного человека, который так твердо знал бы, что верно, а что нет, и который был бы менее аморален, чем ты. С тобой легко, хотя ты постоянно о чем-то думаешь и переживаешь, вот как сейчас, - Баки выставляет указательный палец в немом обвинении, и Стив уже не пытается перебить, машинально проводит ладонью по лицу, сверху вниз, перестает хмуриться. - Но, в конце концов, ты и правда умный, почему бы не занять мозг чем-то полезным, - они оба фыркают, и Баки не останавливается, - еще ты здорово рисуешь. Особенно меня, - Баки шутливо приосанивается, - вижу в этом связь. И ты чертовски красивый, серьезно, - он медленно окидывает Стива взглядом, с ног до головы, и тот по обыкновению едва заметно краснеет, как будто до сих пор не успел привыкнуть, что окружающие зачастую раздевают его глазами; Баки усмехается, совсем не зло, докуривает и отворачивается всего на пару секунд, чтобы затушить окурок, а, когда поворачивается снова, обнаруживает, что Стив успел подойти поближе; он выглядит почти загипнотизированным. - Это не все, я не люблю долго рассказывать о таком, но тебе мог бы, если попросишь, у меня список длинный. И при всех своих плюсах, Стив, вот при всем этом, - Баки соскальзывает с подоконника, встает на ноги, - ты такой идиот, когда дело доходит до личной жизни.  
Стив тупо смотрит на него секунду, прежде чем недоверчиво рассмеяться, явно с трудом заставляя себя говорить:  
\- Вот это да. Ничего себе, - он снова смеется, засовывает руки в карманы, - вот к чему ты вел.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - Баки улыбается, сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума, он ненамного ниже Стива, но все равно вскидывает подбородок, - я просто хочу сказать. Я не могу ответить тебе… тем же, - Баки мнется, но только слегка; протягивает руку, кладя ладонь Стиву на шею, встречает взгляд, - но какая, черт возьми, разница. Кто сказал, что я не смогу?

* * *

Баки всегда был более гибким и внешне, и внутренне.  
Стив думает, что ему нечеловечески повезло с ним.  
Стив честно старается относиться ко всему проще, и кто знает, проникновенная речь Баки о его достоинствах тому виной, или сам Стив просто устал искать драму там, где можно этого не делать; он продолжает беззастенчиво пялиться на Баки при любом удобном случае, зная теперь, что его это не раздражает, - он, закатывая глаза, соглашается с тем, что они не занимаются любовью, а трахаются, потому что "заниматься любовью - это про девчонок, Стиви, а из нас с тобой девчонки вышли бы паршивые", - он не обращает внимания на перепады настроения Баки, которые все еще случаются, и знает, что это несерьезно и неважно, - он, наконец, постепенно избавляется от сомнений и начинает верить, что они делают все правильно.  
Стив верит Баки, и тому, чтобы как-то подпитывать эту веру, больше не требуется ничего говорить.  
  
\- Черт!  
Звонок в дверь раздается ровно в тот момент, когда Стив встает перед Баки на колени, стягивая джинсы, и Баки чертыхается, выразительно скривившись, одевается на ходу:  
\- Пойду открою.  
Наташа всегда вежливо предупреждает о своем визите, хотя для того, чтобы взломать замок, ей достаточно считанных минут.  
\- Романофф! - Стив отчетливо слышит смех Наташи и вглядывается в свое отражение, стараясь принять более приличный вид, прежде чем выйти; он весь растрепанный, футболка съехала, на предплечье синяки от хватки металлической руки, и сейчас Стив Роджерс меньше всего похож на Капитана Америку. Баки тем временем не умолкает, - как здорово, что ты здесь! Как всегда вовремя.  
\- О нет, - Наташа сбрасывает туфли, целует Стива в щеку, идет на кухню, снова ведет себя как у себя дома, - неужели я чему-то помешала? Стоит вас оставить на две недели, и вот, пожалуйста.  
\- Я бы рассказал, чему ты помешала, - Баки достает виски из шкафа, идет за стаканами; Стив только теперь замечает, что Баки забыл застегнуть ремень, и выразительно кашляет, но Баки не понимает, в отличие от Наташи, которая недоверчиво переводит взгляд с одного на другого. - Но ты будешь нам завидовать.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Наташа садится за стол, закидывает ногу на ногу, улыбается, как будто получила лучший в жизни подарок. - Неужели вы наконец это сделали. О, Кэп, у тебя что-то на шее, - непринужденно замечает она, склонив голову к плечу, - похоже на синяк. На десяток синяков.  
Стив обреченно стонет, машинально накрывая ладонью шею, хотя прекрасно знает, все, что можно было, Наташа уже увидела.  
\- Я душил его, - серьезно объясняет Баки, поставив стаканы на стол, подходит к Стиву, - он меня так достал, я не выдержал, - Наташа скептически поднимает брови, и Баки, нахально улыбаясь, склоняется, прежде чем Стив успевает понять, что тот собирается делать, - что, не веришь? - Баки буквально присасывается к его шее, прикусывает кожу, определенно оставляет очередной засос; Стиву очень хочется, чтобы Наташа ушла прямо сейчас. - Вот так я это и делал, - Баки как ни в чем не бывало опускается на ближайший стул, тянет Стива за запястье, чтобы сел рядом.  
Наташа похожа на учительницу младших классов со своей снисходительной улыбкой:  
\- Ты бы штаны сначала застегнул, умник.  
  
Баки сидит в кресле, с приоткрытым ртом уставившись на зажатый в руке лист бумаги, и неизвестно, сколько он уже так просидел; Стив тихо подходит со спины, заранее понимая, в чем дело, кладет руки на плечи Баки:  
\- Это просто рисунок.  
\- Нихрена себе рисунок, - Баки отчетливо сглатывает, голос у него севший, хриплый, он запрокидывает голову, чтобы видеть Стива. - Ты явно вышел на новый уровень.  
На бумаге Баки такой, какой есть, - каким Стив его видит, - невозможно красивый, глаза сияют, губы четко очерчены, интерьер спальни лишь угадывается, потому что неважен, потому что главное в этом наброске - Баки, открыто улыбающийся, положивший левую руку себе на живот, явно готовый через секунду подняться с постели, откровенный, абсолютно живой.  
Полностью обнаженный.  
\- Ну, - Стив всерьез, впервые в жизни пытается изобразить настоящее смущение, но получается плохо, - что я могу сказать. Тебе не нравится?  
Баки смотрит очень выразительно, тянет руку, привлекая Стива, чтобы тот наклонился пониже:  
\- Нравится ли мне? Надо подумать, - наверное, у Стива озадаченный взгляд, потому что Баки тут же смеется, отпускает его, вскакивает на ноги. - Все, я подумал. Рисуй еще, - Стив смотрит на него во все глаза, и Баки, не теряя времени, стаскивает майку, - а я попозирую.  
На рисунках Стива Баки уже не выглядит несчастным.  
  
  
"Вы принципиально не хотели убегать?"  
"Раз убежишь - и будешь бегать вечно".  
Баки смотрит на Стива добродушно, насмешливо, радостно, раздраженно, восхищенно, заботливо, тепло, - Стив ловит каждый взгляд, любит их так же, как самого Баки, как все, что есть в Баки; эти взгляды лучше любых слов говорят о том, что все по-настоящему в порядке.  
Остальное приложится.


End file.
